Forever and Always
by Max652
Summary: Nearly ten years after graduating Hollywood Arts, Tori Vega is living the dream. She has a wonderful lover, her career has taken off, but a horrific accident threatens everything she has worked for.
1. Prologue

_**Forever and Always**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **Common Threads**_

Life works in mysterious ways. Opposites attract, as they say. That was the case for Tori Vega and Jade West, who were engaged.

Together since the 11th grade, theirs was an interesting journey, to say the least. They were last two people their friends thought would ever hook up, given how things started out with them. No one saw their romance brewing. But, it was fate. Destiny. From their first date, they had an instant chemistry that had grown stronger over the years.

Like the line from the John Lennon song, life happens when you are busy with other plans. And for Tori and Jade, that was never more true. Two polar opposites, who, on the surface, appeared to have little in common. Except...they did. And it was that common thread, that brought them together.

That common thread, as it turned out, was that they were both living a lie. It was their attraction to each other that helped them realize they were gay. That made it easier for them to come out – which they did. Together. They had each other to lean on, which was the turning point for them, as they became best friends. The crush each had on the other eventually brought them together.

It all started shortly after Tori appeared on the Platinum Music Awards. That night, Jade truly realized what an incredible talent Tori really was – even if she would never openly admit it. That night was as close as she came to actually calling Tori a friend. She began to see Tori in a different light.

Things began to really change for them, though, after they did Sikowitiz' play where they were a married couple. They began to hang out more after their "date" at Nozu. And the wall around Jade slowly started to topple. She became less angry. Her softer side began to come out. And she knew it was because of Tori.

The mutual attraction made it easier for them to come out to their friends and family. It was soon after that when Tori made the first move and asked Jade out. They shared their first kiss days later in Tori's pool. That led to Jade asking Tori to be her girlfriend. And they hadn't looked back.

Now, nearly a decade later, they were still very much in love. Their willingness to put each other's needs ahead of their own, their devotion to each other kept the spark alive. Their desire to make it work, kept the flame alive. Their happiness came from being together as they graduated high school and went on to college.

But coming out wasn't the only significant development that changed Tori's life.

What was once a dream for her, was now a reality. Tori was now the pop star she had always envisioned. Signed on the Galactic Records label at 17, she was not only a pop star, she was currently the top grossing female artist in the world. Her generation's Katy Perry, to whom she had been favorably compared. Lady Gaga. Taylor Swift. Beyonce. Christina Aguilera. Music critics and radio deejays were of the opinion that Tori was better than all of them. She had even been compared to Madonna when the legendary singer was in her prime.

Tori had it all. Fame. Money. Endorsement deals: Covergirl. Pantene shampoo. Antiperspirant. Merchandise, which included a doll in her likeness. Gold records. Platinum records. Awards. Beside her impressive collection of Grammys – most of which she won before the age of 25; she owned an Oscar for Best Original Song for the movie _On the Flight of the Doves_ – an award she shared with Andre – whom she insisted Galactic sign with her in a partnership. She added an Emmy to her collection for her guest appearance on the FOX music themed drama _Empire._

But none of that mattered to her as much as Jade did. This was a woman for whom she would give up everything if it meant they could be together. She had stated repeatedly that she would give all that up just to be with the woman who used to torment her. But she also knew, that she wouldn't be where she was, without Jade at her side.

All she had accomplished was because Jade had been there with her. Pushing her. Encouraging her. Supporting her. Loving her. Jade never let Tori doubt herself. Nor did their friends. It was while she was out on tour, during a performance in Madison Square Garden, when Tori brought Jade – who was singing backup for her – down to center stage and stunned her with a marriage proposal. That was almost three years ago.

Through it all, Tori was still the same person she had always been. She never wanted her fame to change who she was. She never wanted to forget where she came from and how she got there. She didn't want to forget the people in her life that helped her get where she was. That was something Sikowitz told her as she gained fame.

Tori peered deeply into her fiancee's beautiful blue green eyes. Jade 's eyes were always so alluring. Tori thought they were her best feature. Her long fingers were laced with Jade's.

"Baby...relax," she said, her trademark smile spreading across her face. "We're ready to do this." She brought Jade's hand to her face and kissed it.

Her appearance hadn't changed much since high school. The one major difference, was the fact that she wore glasses all the time now. She grew tired of putting in contacts every morning. These days, she only wore her contacts when performing. Wearing a blue dress, her brown hair had grown out, falling to her thighs, and still parted down the center. The manicured nails were painted purple.

Jade nodded. "I know. Just a little apprehensive, I guess." She met Tori's gaze. Those brown eyes could still make her melt. "I mean...this is a big step for us, babe. What if we don't find a suitable donor?"

Her raven hair spilled to the shoulders. She had long since abandoned the blue streaks she had in high school and into college, opting for a more mature look. That was the only visible change in her appearance.

Though they weren't married yet, they were still eager to start the family they had always talked about. Another common thread. With Jade having established herself as a promising writer for FOX's successful Gothic themed drama _The Cul de Sac,_ the time seemed right for them to explore their options for parenthood.

They were sitting in the doctor's office of a local sperm bank. Their search for a compatible donor was underway. They knew it could take anywhere from days to months, even a year, for them to find a suitable specimen. The good thing was, they weren't in a hurry. Just eager. They were hopeful, however, that they would find a match before the approaching holidays.

A moment later, the female doctor glided into the office. Her name badge identified her as Dr. Amanda Barrett. She looked to be in her late 30s to early 40s. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a pony tail. She had a thick, three ringed binder, tucked under her right arm.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Ladies..."

San Francisco's annual Outside Lands Music and Art Festival always drew huge crowds. Held in Golden Gate Park's polo yards, in early August, some of the biggest names in the music industry had participated in the event: Elton John. Tom Petty. Black Eyed Peas. Lionel Ritchie. Third Eye Blind. Tori had added her name to the list. She was this year's headlining act. She was a regular attendee. This would be the third year in a row that she would participate.

She and Jade had flown up from Los Angeles following their meeting with Dr. Barrett. They were staying at the home they owned, in San Francisco's Corona Heights neighborhood. Their friends would be joining them for the festival, flying up tomorrow. They would all be staying at the house.

Tori and Jade enjoyed a late night soak in the hot tub after dinner at their favorite restaurant. San Francisco was where they liked to come to get away from things in Los Angeles. Their safe haven. One of Tori's cds provided background liked that they could walk around town in relative anonymity, without being pestered for an autograph. Not that she minded signing autographs. It came with the fame. But there were times when she just wanted to be a regular person.

Tori sat with her long legs on the bench, crossed at the ankles. Her wet hair floated behind her at the shoulders. Jade sat beside her, head on her shoulder. They were both naked. The city's majestic skyline provided a perfect backdrop. The house offered a stunning view of the city and San Francisco Bay.

Jade slid beneath the bubbles for a moment, then resurfaced and slicked back her hair. When wet her hair resembled a sheet of fine dark satin. "You OK, babe?" she queried. "You've been awfully quiet since we got here."

Tori smiled at her. "Yeah...I'm fine. Just thinking."

Jade squeezed water from her hair. "Yeah...about what?"

Tori sighed. "The future...our future."

"What about it?"

Tori pulled Jade onto her lap. She swept a wet clump of hair off Jade's face and gazed into her eyes. "Baby...what are we waiting for?"

"I don't follow."

"Jade...we've been engaged forever. I know we haven't been in a rush to get married, but we've been engaged longer than anyone we know," she continued. "And now that we've decided to start a family...I think we should get married...I want to get married."

Jade had gotten really good at reading her over the years. Her heart leaped. She moved her arms to Tori's shoulders. "Tori...are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

Tori smiled and curled her hand around Jade's neck. "Yes, my love, I am. It's time. We both know it." She started playing with Jade's hair - something she loved to do – especially when it was wet. "I think we should set a date..."

Tori and Jade were still tight with their friends. Why wouldn't they be? The group had been inseparable since the day Tori first showed up at Hollywood Arts. They were all busy with their own lives and careers these days, but they still got together as often as they could. Her friends had as much a hand in her success as Jade had. They had all been there with her from the beginning, as her biggest fans, her biggest supporters. She would not be where she was without them. Nor would they without her.

She wasn't the only one in the group who was living the dream. Each of them were making their mark within the entertainment industry. And they all been there to share in each others' success. Their bond was unbreakable. For Tori, they were her best friends.

Beck was considered one of Hollywood's rising young actors, building a solid body of work. His most current film, _Vagabond_ , had opened to excellent reviews, and was being talked about as a possible Oscar contender. Beck's performance in the film was so powerful, there was talk that he could get a nomination himself.

Robbie had taken his love of comedy and ventriloquism to TV. His sitcom, _Robbie and Rex_ – loosely based on his life – finished its second season on CBS as the network's top rated show. It was a bona fide hit. Many critics considered it the best show on TV. His friends never missed it. Robbie was the show's executive producer, lead writer and star. He recruited Tori to write the show's theme song, which she recorded with Cat – at her insistence. Tori also appeared in the series' pilot, which earned her a second Emmy award. Since then, she had made two more guest appearances. He'd also made his mark as a stand up comedian - with Rex as his trusty sidekick - with appearances on the late night TV circuit.

He started dating Cat during senior year and married her after college. She now worked with him on the show, doubling as makeup artist and wardrobe mistress. She appeared with Tori in the series' premiere and made occasional cameos since then, but preferred to stay behind the scenes. Motherhood kept the former Cat Valentine too busy to consider acting. She recently gave birth to the couple's second child, a daughter.

And, as for Andre, no one had enjoyed watching Tori's ascension to the top of the recording industry as much as he had - besides Jade. And, why shouldn't he? Like Jade, he'd been at her side the whole time, from the day they first signed their contracts. Tori wouldn't have even gotten into Hollywood Arts if it weren't for him.

He couldn't refuse her when she suggested a partnership. She owed him. He'd written, or co written many of her hits – including _Make it Shine_. He was touched when she first proposed the idea. In addition to being her writing partner, he was also now her band manager and main keyboards player. There was no one she trusted more with that job.

Andre, like Robbie, had gone down the matrimonial path. And, it was to whom he was married that had Hollywood talking. People still recognized her face and name. Carly Shay, former internet star of a very popular web show, was now Carly Harris.

After dancing together a few times at Kenan Thompson's party, they exchanged emails and cell phone numbers. They stayed in touch for a while, until Carly moved to Italy. But it wasn't until she returned to America to attend UCLA - where Andre was enrolled along with Tori and Jade - that they reconnected. A coffee date led to dinner, which ended with Carly waking up the next morning in Andre's bed. A year later, Andre proposed to her in Griffith Park.

As for Carly's pals, Freddie had moved down to the area with Gibby to attend Pepperdine. He and Sam did not rekindle their romance though. But Freddie, having discovered that she in fact really did have a twin sister, started seeing Melanie, who had moved here to be closer to her sister. They were now married and the parents of a two year old. Melanie also had a child from a previous relationship.

Ironically, Freddie was now business partners with Sinjin and Burf in one of the biggest visual effects firms in the country. They met at Pepperdine and became fast friends. Sinjin was a husband and father himself now. They were the firm Tori always used to provide lighting and for her concerts.

They were all sitting in the back room of the restaurant where Tori booked them a table. The restaurant provided a breathtaking view of San Francisco Bay from its location along the Embarcadero.

"Glad you guys could all be here for the festival," she spoke up.

"Are you kidding, you know we would never miss the change to watch you perform, Tori," Beck replied. When he was between projects, Beck often moonlighted on Tori's crew, helping with sound and lighting.

"You are gonna rock it tomorrow night, babe!" Jade exclaimed. She sipped her mineral water. She was on orders not to consume alcohol until further notice. Part of her preparation for the IVF procedure.

Jade's current schedule was a little more flexible at the moment than was Tori's. She was just too busy at the moment to get pregnant. Personal appearances. Filming commercials. Charity work.

Tori laid her head on Jade's shoulder. "Aw...thanks, baby."

"So, Beck...you ever gonna get rid of that beard?"Andre inquired. He still sported the corn rows, but his hair was shorter these days. Otherwise, he still looked as he had in high school.

Beck sipped his beer. His face sported a full beard. He'd grown it for his role in _Vagabond_ and decided to keep it, at least for now. "It's kinda grown on me, actually. No pun intended. And...Allie likes it."

"Too bad she couldn't join us," Tori chimed in, swirling the straw in her club soda. She didn't drink as a rule, saving it for special occasions. She didn't want to damage her vocal chords.

Beck nodded. "Yeah, she was bummed, too, but she's working tonight." Allison was his girlfriend. They met while on the set of his last movie, the action thriller, _Don't go to Sleep_.

"New movie?" Andre asked.

"No...she's got a guest spot on _LA Blues_."

"Oh...I love that show!" Sam declared. These days, Sam Puckett was patrolling the streets of Los Angeles as a motorcycle cop. Ironic, given her penchant for getting into trouble in her younger days. But those days were gone. Even more ironic, was that her watch commander just happened to be David Vega.

"Yeah...it's a good show," Beck agreed. _LA Blues_ , a gritty police drama, aired on ABC.

Tori shifted topics. "So...how was your honeymoon, guys?" she asked, her eyes locking on Andre and Carly. They had just returned from their honeymoon. They were married at Seattle's iconic Space Needle a month ago.

"It was awesome!" Carly gushed, smiling. Her raven hair was about an inch shorter these days than it was when she was doing her web show. Otherwise, she pretty much looked as did back then.

She was finding her niche in acting these days, thanks in part to the fame she attained with _iCarly._ She was recently cast as the female lead of a new sitcom slated to air on NBC this coming fall. Filming would start in a month.

"Yeah...it was," Andre agreed, grinning. "We hardly left the room."

Carly playfully smacked him on the shoulder. "Andre!" She was looking tanned and refreshed from two weeks in Curacao.

"Yeah...neither did we," Freddie recalled with a grin.

Melanie wiped her mouth. "Honey, if you'r gonna share stuff like that, please tell the truth; we _never_ left the room!"

Her response drew a laugh from the group.

Robbie drank his beer. "So...what about you two?" he asked, looking at Tori and Jade. Aside from thinner frames and shorter hair, he hadn't changed much physically.

"What about us?" Jade countered.

"Are you two ever gonna get married?" Cat inquired. Her long hair was still as red as always. "You've been engaged forever."

"Yeah...you ever going to set a date?" Andre quipped.

Tori and Jade traded smiles. It was Tori who answered. "As a matter of fact, Andre...we have..."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

 _ **The Accident**_

 **Five months later.**

Tori slowed to a trot as she came back to the house after her morning run.. Keeping fit was important to her...to her image. Jogging was a part of her routine. She also was an avid swimmer. She worked out at the gym when the weather kept her from running. She didn't like jogging in the rain.

She gathered in the paper as she entered the house through the side gate that lead to the spacious backyard. She and Jade shared a modest estate in the Hollywood hills. The iconic _Hollywood_ sign could be seen from their living room window. A large, kidney shaped pool was the centerpiece of the backyard. The Spanish style mansion was enclosed by a twelve foot high wall.

Tori took the dogs out with her this morning, as she often did. Both Labradors, whom she and Jade adopted as puppies after an attempted break in while Tori was out on tour. Toby, the male, was a chocolate lab. His sister, Bella, was a yellow lab.

"Morning, Miss Tori."

Tori smiled at the woman making coffee. "Morning, Priya." she replied, greeting their live in housekeeper.

Born an raised in England, Priya was of Indian descent. At 41, her sable hair fell to the top of the shoulders. She had worked for Tori and Jade for three years. They considered her invaluable and had unlimited use of the hot tub and pool, as well as access to the entire house. Her room was off the kitchen and included a full bath.

Priya unleashed the dogs and let them sniff her hand. "Enjoy your run, Miss Tori?"

"I did. Thanks."

Tori took her hair out of the pony tail letting it spill down her back to her hips. She thought for sure Jade would be awake by now. She had a doctor's appointment this morning.

Tori started upstairs, then stopped when she saw the box on the counter. A home pregnancy test. Tori smiled. Jade was late. She underwent the IVF procedure a month ago. No news on that front yet. But they were confident it would happen.

Jade was still in bed, laying on her stomach, when Tori glided into the bedroom. She bounded over to kiss Jade's bare shoulder. Both women preferred sleeping in the nude these days. They just found it more comfortable. "Come on baby...time to get up."

"Uh! Lemme alone!" Jade grumbled sleepily from beneath her tousled raven tresses.

There were other subtle changes in their physical appearances. They had matching heart tattoos on the right bicep, which bore the inscription _Tori and Jade: Forever and Always._ They got the tattoos during their freshman year at UCLA. A small butterfly tattoo graced Tori's right shoulder blade. Jade had a rose tattoo with climbing vine on her right ankle.

Tori chuckled and gently shook her, trying to roust her. "Wake up my love." She had the same problem with Jade ever since they moved in together. She was impossible to wake up in the morning. Made Tori wonder how she ever made it to school on time when they first started dating. How many times had they almost been late to school because Jade didn't want to get out of bed?

"Five more minutes."

Tori knew she was fighting a losing battle. She considered throwing Jade in the pool to wake her up, but that would likely result in massive bodily harm. Jade still had her favorite pair of scissors from high school, kept in her nightstand drawer. Tori did not want to get maimed.

She pushed herself off the bed and slipped into the bathroom to start the shower. She took off her glasses and stripped off her sports bra. Her midriff was bare, revealing a small diamond heart navel piercing.

She stripped down and stepped into the large walk in stall. As the water washed over her, she broke into song, belting out the Beatles' _The Long and Winding Road._ It was her favorite Beatles' song. Like so many in her profession, she was greatly influenced by the legendary band. They were her favorite group. One of her fondest memories was performing the song in 2014 on the CBS special commemorating the 50th anniversary Grammy tribute to the Beatles.

She was looking forward to getting down to the studio today. She was starting work on her next album. Her firs new music in three years. She had taken a break from recording to do some acting. She had released a Christmas album before taking her hiatus. The album included _It's Not Christmas Without You_ – which she recorded with Jade and Cat. It was now a regular staple heard on the radio during the holidays.

Tori had shown herself to be a decent actress, though singing would always be her first love. It was her appearnces on _Robbie and Rex_ and _Empire_ that prompted her to do some acting. She had a small role in _On the Flight of the Doves_ as well as recording the move's theme song. But it was her performance in the musical drama _Breaking Out_ as the female lead, that critics took notice of her acting ability.

The movie was a surprise hit at the box office, mnainly due to her performance. The film's soundtrack, which Andre helped produce, became a huge seller and included some original compositions. Tori had another starring role in the thriller, _Infatuation._ The film was directed by fellow Hollywood Arts alum, Dale Squires. He personally chose her for the female lead.

As Tori shampooed her hair, she looked towards the bedroom. She spied Jade through the glass and smiled. There were times when Tori still couldn't believe she and Jade were together, given how things started with them. But she believed that everything that happened with them the way it did, happened because it was supposed to...

The phone rang. Jade was still in bed, though she was keenly aware she needed to get up. Tori had left to meet Trina for breakfast before heading into the studio.

 _Answer the fucking phone, Priya._

Jade realized she would have to answer it herself and checked the caller ID. Her doctor. She was about to answer, when, all of a sudden, she felt nauseous. Kicking the covers aside, she dashed for the bathroom, hand over her mouth...

Tori sat in the corner booth of Tallinger's _,_ on Broadway. The place held special significance for her. It was the restaurant where she and Jade had their first date. She was a regular there, now, usually for lunch. Her autographed picture hung on the wall in the lobby with other celebrities. She wore her favorite purple dress, denim jacket and boots. The fresh air felt good, after all the rain that had drenched the area.

She hummed quietly, as she listened to her ipod while she waited for Trina She had just texted that she was en route by foot. Tori stopped listening to her music as her phone rang, and checked her caller ID.

Marissa, her efficient and indispensable personal assistant. Marissa was the one who kept Tori from spreading herself too thin with her often hectic schedule. No way could Tori function without her.

"Hey, Marissa!"

"Morning, Tori!" Marissa intoned with her usual exuberance. "Just called to remind you that you still need to sign off on the Covergirl deal."

Tori had just extended her endorsement contract with the cosmetics company. "Oh right, thanks for reminding me," she replied. She spotted Trina. " I'll sign the papers when I get down to the studio."

"I'll let Brian know. He has the contract in his office."

Trina waved and approached the table.

"Marissa...I gotta go. My sister just walked in. See you later." _I definitely have to give that girl a raise._ The same could be said for her musicians. They deserved it.

"Hey, Tori!"

Tori got up and embraced her sister. "How's Mark?"

"He's good. Sends his love." Trina slid into the booth. She carried a brightly colored bag with her. Tori had one just like it on the seat beside her.

Trina worked in the fashion industry these days. Once she realized she was not cut out to be be an actress or singer, she concentrated on fashion. She owned an upscale boutique in Beverly Hills and designed her own clothing line. Tori wore her designs for her concerts. Trina had also settled into domestic bliss, married to her college sweetheart. She was also mother of a four year old daughter.

The hostess brought them menus. "Coffee, Ladies?" Her name badge said her name was Mandy. _Must be new,_ Tori thought. She knew all the staff here, but did not recognize her.

"Thank you."

Mandy filled their cups. "Hey...you're Tori Vega, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I think you're amazing!" Mandy gushed.

"Well...thank you," she answered politely. She looked at Trina after Mandy went to tend to another customer. "So...what's up, Treen?"

"Well...I have final designs for your gowns for the Grammys."

"Oh...great!" Tori was a presenter again this year. She hadn't missed the Grammy Awards since she became a pop star. She added four more awards to her resume since that first year, with two followup albums.

Trina pulled her laptop out of her bag and set it on the table...

Jade had a production meeting this morning. Most of the episodes for the current season had already been written, but there were still meetings for story ideas for next season. Everyone associated with _The Cul de Sac_ felt confident it would be renewed.

However, her nausea was so bad, she called off. She sat up, the covers dropping from her naked body and cleared hair off her face. Her stomach was doing sumersalts. _God I feel like shit today._ She pushed herself to her feet and went to pee.

She slipped on an old Hollywood Arts tee shirt that covered her to the thighs and started downstairs. She missed the days when she could traipse around the house in her birthday suit, something she used to do a lot in college. Tori, too. They still did from time to time. It surprised Jade that Tori was not as much of a prude as she first thought when it came to nudity.

As Jade made her way to the kitchen, she could smell the coffee. And, a moment later, she bolted for the bathroom again, hand over her mouth...

The stolen car peeled out of the parking lot, tires screeching, cutting off a tour bus as it turned onto Wilshire. The bus driver slammed on her brakes and swerved, but in doing so, plowed into another car. The Subaru plowed into a female jogger, pinning her against a cement wall, killing her instantly. The car's driver slumped into her deploying air bag. The bus driver fell into unconsciousness as soon as her head made impact with the steering wheel. A woman with a baby stroller caught the whole thing on her cell phone and then quickly dialed 911...

Officer Sam Puckett started off her week by responding to a report of a stolen car. She took the owner's report, then put out the bulletin: 2018 white Mercury sedan. California license 6AHX513. She was on her way back to the station to file the report, when she made a routine traffic stop for an illegal right turn, and failure to yield to a pedestrian.

 _Gonna be one of those days,_ Sam thought, and dismounted her steel beast. She whipped out her citation book. She was about to cite the driver, when she heard the broadcast: armed holdup at the convenience store. Wilshire Boulevard. Code Three. That meant full sirens.

Sam sighed and approached the car. She heard sirens in the distance...

Tori had a bounce in her step as she walked down Broadway towards Olympic. Trina's designs were perfect. Tori was presenting for Best Female Pop Vocal Performance. She'd won that award herself twice. She always felt a little more giddy when she was back in the recording studio. She parked at Galactic Records and walked the rest of the way to the restaurant.

She was listening to her ipod and carried a box of pastries she picked up from the JetBrew on Broadway for her crew. She stopped outside Broadway Music to give a couple female fans her autograph She heard sirens wailing in the distance as she approached the intersection.

The sirens got closer as she waited for the light to change. Cars coming down Broadway began to pull over. They were at least two blocks away. Plenty of time for her to cross the street. Tori stepped into the crosswalk began to scroll through her messages before her phone beeped. It needed to be charged. And then, when she reached the middle of the crosswalk, it happened.

Tires screeched. Horns blared in warning.

" _Look out!"  
_

Tori looked up. But it was too late. She opened her mouth to scream, but had no time. The speeding car blew through the red light, and slammed into her with a loud bang. Onlookers screamed in horror. The box fell from her hand, landing on the street, the pastries toppling out.

Tori spiraled into the air, the force of impact sending her flying over the car. Her bag crashed to the pavement, the contents spilling out. The ear buds fell off her head. She landed with a sickening thud onto the street, glasses falling from her face. One of the lenses shattered upon hitting the ground The force of impact was so horrific that onlookers heard crack of her bones snapping like twigs. Her cell phone screen cracked as it hit the pavement, her body broken and limp, as she faded into blackness...


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

 _ **Reaction**_

Trina finished her coffee and heard what sounded like tires screeching down the street, followed by a loud bang. Then, moments later, sirens in the distance. She glanced up at the TV above the bar. Channel 6 was showing live coverage of the police chase, with footage provided by _News Chopper_ _6_. She wondered if her dad was paying attention to what was happening. Of course he was. Why wouldn't he?

"Wow...that's close," Trina muttered.

As she got up to leave, her foot touched something on the floor. She bent down. Tori's keys. Trina picked them up and started to send out a quick text: _Hey...u 4got your keys. Will bring them by. Trina._ Then she dialed Tori's cell number. She got no answer.

She left the restaurant just as a single motorcycle cop whizzed past her, siren blaring...

Sam brought her bike to a stop with a screech and took off her helmet. Her blonde tresses spilled down her back. "Get back people! Get back!" she ordered. People were slow to move out of the street. " _Get back!_ "

Sam whipped out her notepad. Patrol units would continue the pursuit. She was about to start taking statements when she saw the bag and the cell phone. It didn't appear that other officers on the scene had taken the time to find out who it was lying in the street. Things just happened too fast. Lucky for her she had been in area.

Sam walked over and picked up the brown wallet. When she flipped open the flap, looking for an ID, she found one. The woman in the photo looked very familiar. Sam read the name: Victoria Marie Vega.

"Oh my God..."

David Vega frowned as he listened to the pursuit on the police radio in his office. Emergency vehicles were on scene. Three injured so far. One fatality. A jogger. The school bus driver was on her way to Cedars. Paramedics were already on scene downtown tending to the third victim. At that point, David had no idea who it was in the crosswalk.

The perps who knocked off the convenience store were driving a stolen car, and they weren't giving up easily. The same one reported stolen this morning. After slamming into Tori, they kept on going. CHP and LA County Sheriff had now joined LAPD in the pursuit. The suspects were heading for the 101 freeway.

David had a coffee maker in his office, but he was out at the moment. He liked Holly's coffee better than what he drank here. Officers were hovered around the TV in the break room, their eyes glued to the live feed from Channel 6's news copter. Reporter Gretchen Turner was live downtown, near Olympic and Broadway.

"Don't you ladies and gentlemen have work to do?" David queried. "Paperwork won't fill out itself."

Slowly the group dispersed. David refilled his coffee and returned to his office. He began to wonder if putting a TV in the coffee room was a good idea. As he sat down, his phone rang. "Captain Vega..."

When Trina reached the intersection, she saw the crowd, an ambulance, two patrol units and a police motorcycle. News vans were parked down the street, on Broadway, behind police barricades. Police officers were doing their best to keep the crowd behind the yellow tape that had been set up around the perimeter. Broadway and Olympic were shut down in all directions.

"Wonder what's going on?" she mused. Then she noticed the paramedics working on someone laying in the middle of the street. But from her vantage point, she couldn't see much else.

Gawkers were snapping pictures of the scene with the cell phones. Some onlookers appeared to be crying. Then she saw it. The distinctive bag lying in the street. It was unmistakable. She had one just just like it. She knew immediately who it belonged to. Tori's. Trina suddenly felt sick. Her heart rate increased.

 _No...oh please don't let it be Tori._

But the bag. It was definitely Tori's. She and Trina bought matching bags on a family vacation to Mexico some years ago. Trina began to panic. _Oh God. No! Please!_

She ignored the barricades and rushed towards the EMTs. " _Tori!"_ she screamed, tears forming in her eyes. "No! Oh God, no!"

A blonde female uniformed officer intercepted her. "Hey! Back behind the barricade!"

"No...that's – that's my sister!" Trina sobbed. "Please!"

Sam appeared to recognize her. "Trina?"

Trina recognized her name badge. _S. Puckett._ "Sam!" She tried to push past her. "Lemme go! That's Tori in the street! Lemme go!"

Behind her, tires screeched. A brown sedan pulled up, screeching to a halt, followed by another squad car. David Vega leaped out of the sedan. He saw Trina being restrained by Officer Puckett, screaming. Trina was visibly shaking. He remembered they knew each other.

" _Dammit! Let me go! Please!"_

"Trina!"

Trina saw him and rushed to him, sobbing. "Daddy! Its – its Tori!"

He stroked his oldest daughter's hair. "I know, baby!" He had to fight down every fatherly instinct he had. He wanted to comfort her, tell her it was going to be all right, but this was not the time. He had a job to do...

Brian Marsh frowned. Tori was late. And he couldn't reach her on her cell phone. It wasn't like her to not call if she was running late. This was Los Angeles, after all. Traffic was always a major issue in this town. Andre was caught in it himself right now.

Brian had been Tori's manager since the beginning, the man who convinced Vince Mason to sign her. Brian was one of the best in the business. Tori was considered the best talent he had signed since Amber Grant a decade earlier.

"Still can't reach Tori?"

Brian looked up as his assistant, Erica came into the room. "No. All I get is _no signal._ You try her at home?"

Erica nodded. Her blonde hair fell to the shoulders. "Yeah. Got their machine. Also sent Jade a text..."

Shelby Marx couldn't count how many times people told her she looked like Tori Vega. Tori had heard the same thing on her end. The resemblance between the two was striking.. They looked too much alike for them not to be related, or so the media speculated. Ironically, it was not a coincidence that they looked alike. It was in their genes.

Shelby Marx and Tori Vega were in fact, identical twins. Tori was the older of the two. They managed to keep the truth hidden during Shelby's rise to the top of the MMA circuit.

The reason for this was to protect the Vegas from having their lives disrupted by over zealous paparazzi. Born Shelby Elaine Vega, she took her mother's maiden name of Marx once she turned professional. It was only after Tori became a major celebrity that the Vega twins decided it was time to reveal the truth.

It was Shelby's aggression issues in grammar school that landed her in the principal's office almost on a regular basis. Her frustrated parents signed her up for karate as a means for her to take out her aggressions, and she quickly showed some aptitude for the martial arts. That was when Rod discovered her. David and Holly agreed to let her turn pro once she started winning tournaments and she moved to Seattle to live with Edith.

But Shelby's brilliant career came to a premature end when she suffered a devastating knee injury in her title bout against Russian champion Natalia Rochenkov. It was an illegal kick to her right knee that sent Shelby to the canvas and left her with a shattered patella and torn ACL. She required surgery for both, though her knee was so badly damaged that she needed a total replacement. Natalia was disqualified and the match was award to Shelby. However, her injuries forced her into retirement at age 18.

Shelby made a full recovery, had her name legally restored to Shelby Vega, moved back to Los Angeles, and enrolled at UC Riverside. And that is where she met her future wife, Heather. Shelby, like her famous twin, was out. Not uncommon among twins. They dated for nearly two years before Heather popped the question. They married last year. Shelby was now officially known as Shelby Vega-Bennett, having added Heather's name to hers.

These days, Shelby owned a fitness center and was now a trainer herself. Tori and Trina were her silent partners. Tori often worked out there. Heather handled the financial part of the business. Juan was on her payroll as a part time trainer. Something to keep him busy in his retirement. Like Tori, she also had several endorsement deals: athletic apparel. Gatorade. Wheaties. And she and Tori both endorsed the same antiperspirant.

Shelby signed autographs for a small group of admirers and then ducked into the limo waiting to drive her and Heather back to the Ritz Carlton. She was in New York on a book tour, promoting her autobiography. She was also providing color on an MMA match. Current champion Amanda Douglas was fighting Russia's Marina Golinkov.

She'd just come from a meeting with her publisher. Then she had a book signing at Barnes and Noble. She had no idea what was going on back home. She'd kept her phone off all morning and hadn't had a chance to check her messages.

Shelby grimaced and kicked off her shoes. "Forgot how much I fucking hate wearing heels," she grumbled. She wore a dark brown skirt suit. Her hair was worn stacked atop her head.

Beside her, Heather laughed. "So...how'd it go?"

Shelby reached up to take down her hair. "Most boring meeting I've ever been to!"

Heather patted her knee. "You poor baby." She leaned over and kissed Shelby's cheek.

Her short blonde hair fell to the base of the skull, framing her round face. Green eyes, petite nose and small lips finished her face. At 32, she was older than Shelby by five years and more curvy, with a big chest and hips and a medium waste. Shelby had shown a preference for older woman since coming out.

Shelby flicked on the TV. When they saw Tori's image on the screen, it caught their attention. Footage of one of her concerts played over the newscaster's report, accompanied by the words: _Breaking news: singer Tori Vega critically hurt in accident..._

"Oh God!" Heather gasped, hands over her mouth.

Shelby muted the sound and whipped out her cell phone. There were three texts from Trina. She scrolled to Tina's number with a brown fingernail, her heart pounding. She heard her sister's frantic voice a moment later.

"Shelby! Been trying to call you all morning!"

"I know. Sorry, been out promoting the book," Shelby answered. "Just saw your texts. What - what happened, Trina?"

"Tori was hit by a car. Two guys held up a convenience store this morning. Tori got hit as the cops were chasing them." Trina explained, her voice shaking. "She was in the crosswalk. Olympic and Broadway."

Shelby dragged a hand through her hair. "Oh fuck."

"Dad said they're taking her to Cedars."

"Jade?"

"She's fine. She wasn't with her."

"How's Daddy?"

"He's on the case."

Shelby slumped back. Heather draped her arm around her. "I'll be home as soon as I can..."

Jade's nausea had persisted enough that she phone the doctor to cancel her appointment. But she got good news. Her blood tests came back positive. The IVF procedure worked. She was pregnant. And she could not wait to tell Tori. She would tell her tonight. Jade, however, had no idea that the woman she was planning to marry had just been critically injured in a hit and run.

She had no idea because at the moment she stood beneath the shower, the water washing over her. She couldn't keep breakfast down. Now she knew why. She thought a shower would help her shake off the nausea.

After the long shower, she shut off the water and dried herself. She stood before the mirror and dragged a comb through her hair. Her color was drawn, making her look more pale than usual. She was feeling a little better, though, as she ambled into the bedroom. The TV was on. News coverage of the hit and run was running on every channel.

It wasn't until Jade saw Tori's picture on the screen that she paid attention. When she saw the headline scrolling across the screen, she dropped onto the bed. She slid her hand to her bare stomach and just stared at the TV.

Jade's phone rang a moment later. She saw David's name appear on the screen. "Hello?"

"Jade...Tori was in an accident. She was run down by our robbery suspects." he told her, voice shaking. "She was hurt pretty bad."

"Yeah...I know. I'm watching it right now..." _What a crapper of a day this has turned out to be..._

Holly Vega checked her phone as she left the courtroom. The case she was trying was on recess for lunch. An urgent message from David caught her attention. Her dark fingernails glided over the buttons as she called her husband's cell.

"Holly?"

She knew something was wrong by the tone in his voice. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Holly...you might want to sit down."

Holly sat, smoothing her skirt. "What is it?"

David paused. "Honey...its Tori..."

Carly couldn't believe it. She had been sitting on the patio, looking over the script for the show, when the news broke about Tori. She had gone inside to refill her coffee. KTZS reported it first, breaking into Danny Duncan's popular morning show. She was about to call Andre, when her phone rang. Seattle number. It was Spencer.

"Hey, Spencer..."

"Carly! I just heard. Is it true?"

She was watching the news in the kitchen when he called. "Yeah." She dragged a hand through her damp hair. She'd gone for a swim before looking at her script."Cops have a bunch of witnesses. Sam texted me."

"Oh wow..."

Erwin Sikowitz didn't want to believe what he just heard. He was on a break when the news broke over the radio about one of his most treasured former students. He stood with other faculty in the teachers' lounge, watching the news coverage on TV.

He'd kept up with Tori and the others since they all graduated. Tori and her friends were the most gifted kids he'd ever taught. He knew they were all something special. Especially Tori. He was more than just a teacher; he had been their friend. He still was.

"This can't be real," he muttered. _I wish this was an hallucination_. He had less hair now and his beard was streaked with grey.

Lane came out of his office. He was the principal now, having replaced Helen. He came to stand beside his long time friend and colleague. Tori meant as much to him as she did to Sikowitz "Any news?"

Sikowitz looked at him and shook his head. "No. Just that Tori was hit in the crosswalk."

Lane squeezed his friend's shoulder. "I couldn't reach Jade..."

By the time Andre arrived at Galactic Records, he knew about Tori. He sat in the lounge watching, mouth agape, the news coverage. Colleagues were all glued to the TV, unable to pry themselves away. He'd heard the news during Duncan's show. Duncan helped Tori get her music on the radio. He considered her a friend.

"This can't be real," he muttered. His heart was in his stomach. Beside him, Marissa was visibly shaking. Erica was comforting her.

Andre collected himself long enough to answer his cell when it rang. Carly. "Hey, sweetie..."

Robbie found Cat sitting in the studio's green room. She was crying softly.

"Cat." He had Rex on his arm. The normally sarcastic puppet was uncharacteristically silent. He kept shaking his head sadly. Had he the ability to cry, he would have been.

She looked up. "You heard?'"

He stroked her hair. "Yeah. Andre texted me."

Cat nodded. "She – she didn't even see them coming!"

Robbie sat beside her and swept her into his arms, consoling her. "I know."

"Oh God! Jade."

"I'm sure she's heard by now."

"What hospital did they take her to?"

"Cedars."

Cat wiped her eyes. "I'll get my purse..."

Beck was sitting in his trailer on the set of his latest movie, reading the script when he got the call. He had shaved the beard for his new movie. He answered quickly when he saw it was Andre.

"Hey, man...what's up?"

"Beck...it's – it's Tori..."


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

 _ **Critical Condition**_

The headline crawled along the bottom of TV screens all across the country: _Grammy winning singer Tori Vega badly injured after being hit by suspects fleeing LAPD._ David and Holly did not want it known it was Tori who was hit, but she was a major celebrity, it was inevitable. But the information did not come from him. The department's media relations liaison confirmed the reports. Someone had leaked it. And David was furious.

Tori's colleagues at Galactic Records were left stunned. Vince Mason came down from his office to watch the latest reports. He sat on an ottoman, shaking his head in disbelief. Erica comforted whoever she could. Tori's musicians consoled each other. They had all performed with her when they were still students at Hollywood Arts. She hired them personally when she turned 20. Marissa wept. Andre left to pick up Carly.

More information had come out about the hit and run. The bus driver suffered only a bump on her head, though she would be kept in the hospital overnight for observation. No children on the bus suffered serious injuries. The driver of the Subaru, however, was not so lucky. She rammed a parked car when the bus cut in front of her, pushing it into a jogger, pinning her against a concrete wall. Both women died at the scene.

Worse, though, the media descended on Cedars like hungry locusts once they learned that's where Tori was being treated. Hospital security and LAPD set up a perimeter, keeping the press from pestering Tori's visitors. David also ordered a heavy police presence outside his home, and the homes of his three daughters. The paparazzi were already hovering around the Ritz Carlton, waiting for Shelby to come out. She didn't. She had no comment when contacted by the media.

Tori's friends had joined her parents and Trina in the waiting room. Trina was sobbing, unable to shake from her mind, the image of her sister laying in the street. It would be etched in her memory forever. Jade was visibly shaking by the time she rolled in. Beck and Allison were on their way. Shelby was catching the red eye. Brian came down.

Trina rushed to engulf her future sister-in-law, sweeping her into a warm embrace. They had gotten close since Jade and Tori started seeing each other, after some initial trepidation on Trina's part. She just didn't trust Jade at first. When she voiced her distrust, it resulted in Jade pushing her into the Vegas pool.

It was Shelby who strongly advised Trina not to interfere with their sister's relationship, or she would have to answer to her. Shelby had her own early mistrust of Jade – but that was solely based on what Trina had shared with her. Once Shelby started to get to know her twin's girlfriend, her fears were quelled.

Trina fully supported Tori when she came out of the closet, but was leery of Tori's desire to be with Jade. But once she saw for herself the chemistry between them, Trina soon realized Jade truly cared for Tori. Eventually, she accepted Jade into Tori's life. and as she got to know the Goth girl, Trina realized she really wasn't as bad as her reputation suggested. And Jade had treated Tori far better than any of the boys she had been with: Danny. Ryder. Stephen.

Jade was rocking nervously in her seat. She was feeling nauseous again. And not from morning sickness. Carly had her arm around her, trying to calm her down. Cat had her head on Robbie's shoulder. He had his arm around her, holding her tight. Holly was dutifully answering questions about Tori's health history. Tori was as healthy as the proverbial horse. She did not smoke or drink, or do drugs of any kind and was very careful about what she ate. David was off in the corner, on his cell phone.

The TV was still showing coverage of the crash.

"Isn't there anything else on?" Jade snarled.

"I'll see if they can change it," Carly offered. "She's gonna be OK, Jade."

 _I hope you're right._ Jade smiled gently. "Thank you."

"I hope they catch the assholes who hit her!" Cat hissed, glaring at the TV.

It was rare when the former Caterina Valentine used profanity. She didn't like swearing and generally avoided such language. But there were times when she just couldn't help herself. This was one of those times.

The others peered at her. "They will, Cat!" Andre stated. He wrapped his arm around Jade.

Carly sat down beside Jade. "I got them to change the channel, Jade." The TV had been switched to the _Discovery Channel._

Jade gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you."

Carly patted her knee. "Don't mention it."

Beck swept into the room with Allison, moments later. "Sorry guys. I got here as soon as I could!" He hugged Andre. "Had to shoot a scene after lunch."

"Well...you're here now. That's what matters," Andre replied and hugged Allison.

Beck embraced Jade. "How are you holding up?"

Jade swept her hair off her face. "I'm a fucking wreck, all right!"

Beck grinned and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry...that was a stupid question."

Jade smiled. "No, actually, I'm glad you're here, Beck." She looked at Allison. "Both of you. I'm sorry."

Allison embraced her. "I'm sure Tori will be OK, Jade."

She and Beck had been together for two years. Since then she had been accepted into their group, and in fact, had become close friends with the girls. She was honored when Jade asked her to be one of her bridesmaids.

Athletically built, Allison's blonde hair was pulled back off her oval face in a pony tail. Small lips, petite nose and blue eyes finished her face.

Beck hugged his friends. He made his way to Holly. "I'm so sorry, Holly," He and the others had known Tori so long now, they had become like family to the Vegas. He embraced her.

She touched his hand."It's OK, Beck."

Beck moved to hug Trina. "Trina...I'm so sorry."

"Thank you."

"Shelby know?" he queried.

Trina nodded. "She's taking the red eye."

"Where's your little girl?" Allison asked.

"Daycare."

David ended his call and came over. He shook hands with Beck and embraced Allison. "Well, I think everyone could use some good news about now." He pulled Holly to his hip. "We got 'em. We got the SOBs who hit Tori."

"Really?" Jade asked.

He embraced his wife. "Yes, Jade, really. They're in custody." David looked at Carly and smiled. "Your friend Sam was in on the arrest. In fact, it was her collar."

 _Yes!_ "Attagirl, Sam!" Carly declared, pumping her fist. She wiped away a proud tear. _Never fuck with Sam Puckett!_

"Thank you!" Jade exclaimed and hugged him. Trina pulled her into a warm embrace, too.

"The driver didn't even slow down," David grumbled. The bitterness in his voice was obvious. "They were doing at least 70 when Tori was struck. She had no where to go."

"Fucking assholes!" Carly snarled.

"Dickheads!" Beck growled. _I'd like a piece of both punks!_

Brian ended his call. "I just talked to Sheila. We're starting to get tweets in from other artists. And, the press obviously already knows Tori's here."

Andre laid a hand on his shoulder. "You should go deal with that."

Brian nodded. He approached the Vegas. "If there is anything I can do, Mr. Vega, please let me know. Tori means a lot to me, and to Galactic Records," he offered, extending his hand. "I've seen what she can do. And if there is anyone who can come through something like this...its Tori."

"Thank you."

"We see why Tori has always spoken so highly of you," Holly added.

Brian hugged the women and shook hands with the guys. "With friends like you people, I see why Tori adores you. Be strong for her. And know that I am around for any of you." He left the building to face the throng of media swarming outside.

As he left, Peter West swept into the lobby. "Jade!"

"Dad!" She rushed to him, throwing her arms around him. She was actually glad too see him. She'd called her mom when she heard about Tori. Lynda West had been out of town on business, but was catching the first plane home.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Bad." Jade quickly filled him in.

"Wow." Peter shook hands with David.

"I am truly hopeful that Tori survives this terrible incident."

"Thank you, Peter," David replied.

He and Holly met Jade's parents at Tori and Jade's engagement party. Jade's relationship with her stepmother had improved by then, mostly due to her father being back in her life.

It was Tori who pushed Jade into reestablishing a relationship with him. Jade resisted at first, mainly because of the animosity she had towards her stepmother. They just never got along back then. But the more Tori pushed Jade to get Peter back in her life, the more Jade began to realize how much she missed him.

 _"You'll never know what he thinks unless you call him, Jade,"_ Tori told her one day. "For all you know he misses you, too.."

Which, as it turns out, he did. So when Jade finally mustered the strength to call him, she fully expected him to hang up on her. He didn't, and they talked for a couple of hours. And as they got caught up, Jade knew she had to tell him she was gay. When he suggested lunch, Jade was pleasantly surprised, and accepted.

They met the following Saturday at Nozu, with Tori along for moral support. Jade couldn't remember being more nervous at any time in her life as she was that day - not even when she first came out. When Peter rolled in a few minutes later, they shared an awkward embrace. And then...Jade told him.

"Dad...I'm gay..."

And that was the moment that changed their relationship forever. Jade expected him to react more negatively - she didn't know why. Maybe it was because he never approved of most things she did. But his reaction was just the opposite. Peter welcomed the news and pulled his daughter into a supportive embrace. Years later and their relationship was stronger than it had ever been when she was a child. And it all happened because Tori insisted Jade pick up the phone.

"I heard driving over here that you caught the guys?" Peter said.

David nodded. "Uh huh. All of this for a lousy $100."

Peter shook his head. "Well...glad they're where they belong. Nice work, David."

"Thank you."

A moment later, a woman in green hospital scrubs swept into the waiting room. "Mr. and Mrs. Vega?"

David and Holly approached her, with Trina. "Captain David Vega, LAPD. My wife Holly and my daughter Trina," He introduced the others.

"Doctor Maggie Price. I'm the attending physician."

"H-How is she?" Trina wanted to know.

Doctor Price sighed. "Well, she's in really bad shape. Her vital signs are dangerously low, and she's unconscious."

"How low?" Jade queried. It felt like a roller coaster ride in her stomach.

"Well, her blood pressure is 70 over 40. Ideally, you want it between 110/70 or 120/80. Her respiration is 9 and weak. Normal would be 18-20, and her pulse is 48 and thready. You want 60-90," the doctor explained. "I would deem her condition as critical right now. The extent of her injuries are definitely life threatening."

"Oh my God," Trina whispered, voice cracking. Tears streamed down her covered her mouth with shaky hands.

Cat gasped. Robbie's grip around her tightened. Jade felt tears forming in her eyes as her dad swept her against his chest. This was the last thing she needed on what was supposed to be a wonderful day for her. Beck dragged his hand through his hair as Allison rubbed his shoulder. Andre sank into a chair and shook his head. Carly started crying softly.

Dr. Price continued. "She also has a dislocated right shoulder, numerous facial contusions. We're doing a whole workup on her to assess the damage. We believe she has suffered multiple fractures – the X rays will confirm that. She has a pneumothorax – a collapsed lung – which we re-inflated, but we need to get a chest tube in her. We're going to do a CT scan to check for any head trauma. It appears she has a concussion, and she's bleeding internally. We haven't been able to determine from where, but I think it's likely her spleen. It's in the right area."

"Oh God," Holly whispered, hand over her mouth. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Will – will she be OK?" Cat squeaked. Allison rubbed her arm.

"I can't say that right now, Miss."

Jade suddenly felt nauseous. "Excuse me!" Pushing herself out of Peter's arms, she dashed for the nearest bathroom, hand over her mouth.

Concerned, Cat and Allison ran after her.

"Can we see her?" Trina asked, her voice cracking. _I have to call Mark._

"I can let one of you back there, but that's it," Dr. Price said,

"I'll go," David declared. He wasn't a cop right now. He was a worried father. No way would he send his wife back there. Or Trina. And Jade was indisposed.

He followed Dr. Price through the double doors and down the hall to Trauma Room 4. The knot in his stomach tightened. Tori was on the bed, an oxygen mask covering her face. Her dress was cut away at the chest, exposing her bra. A doctor was inserting a long tube inside her chest. Nurses were hovering over her. One of them pumped in blood. The monitor displayed her vitals. Dangerously low was an understatement.

David closed his eyes. _Oh shit_. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I can give you a minute, but then you need to let us work, Mr. Vega."

David nodded and approached the bed. He stared down into his daughter's lifeless face. Her color was not good, the result of her blood loss. She was bleeding from her forehead. A nurse was dressing the wound. There were cuts and abrasions on her arms and legs.

He leaned in towards her. "It's Dad, Tori. We got them, honey." he whispered, voice cracking "We got the bastards who did this to you." He lightly patted her forehead. "We're all here, baby. They're outside. We'll see you soon. Love you."

When he returned to the waiting room, Jade emerged from the bathroom with Cat and Allison supporting her. She was visibly shaking as they escorted her to chairs. Cat rubbed her back, comforting her.

"How did she look?" Jade asked him.

"You really want to know?"

Jade dropped her head. "Not really."

Carly put a hand on her shoulder. "She's going to be all right, Jade." she said. "She's tough." She thought back to when she and Tori teamed up to get even with that two timing rat, Stephen.

Jade had seen that for herself when she and Tori first started dating. They faced the typical backlash at school as a lesbian couple before Helen and Lane put a stop to it. It helped that their friends had their backs – especially Beck.

Jade nodded, her hand on her stomach. _I hope so._..

Shelby couldn't get Trina's phone call out of her head. She immediately canceled the remainder of her book tour – mostly against her editor's protests. She also postponed her scheduled appearance on NBC tomorrow and her commentary assignment for MMA. Her family needed her. She had spent so much time away from them that she was still making up for lost time.

As Shelby packed, her cell phone rang. Her heart jumped. She was hoping it was good news. But it was someone from her past. "Rod?"

"Hey, Shelby," her former manager spoke up, "I just heard about Tori. I'm so sorry."

"Thanks." It was nice to hear his voice. He had taken really good care of her when she was still fighting.

Last she heard, he was he was still training. Amanda Douglas was his current star. The next Shelby Marx. Or at least, the best since her.

"She going to be OK?"

Shelby dragged a hand through her bangs. She had changed into a pink sweater and jeans. "I don't know. My mom called about an hour ago. Tori was fucked up pretty good." she said. "My dad said they caught the guys."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that...You need anything, you let me know, OK?"

"I will...thanks Rod." Shelby paused. She missed working with him. "It's good to hear your voice."

"Same here. Sandra sends her love..Listen, I gotta go. You hang in there and give your family my best, OK..."

"Hey guys." Sinjin breezed through the sliding doors, rushing to meet his old friends. Freddie and Melanie would meet them later.

"Hey Sinj." Beck went to greet him with a hug. "Nice too see you."

He walked over to Jade. "Jade...she's gonna be OK."

She looked up. They were never friends at Hollywood Arts, but they were now. She smiled. "Thanks for being here, Sinjin."

He nodded. "I heard its pretty bad."

"It is, dude." Andre replied. He put his hand on Sinjin's shoulder and shared the status of Tori's condition.

"Oh, man!" Sinjin muttered, finding a chair. His curly blonde locks were cut shorter than they were in high school. He had filled out some since then.

"The good news is...LAPD caught the assholes who were responsible," Trina informed.

"Yeah...I heard that." Sinjin said. "That's good."

"How's Marcie?" Jade asked.

"She's good. She's gonna drop Michael off at her parents' and then meet me here."

"I'm gonna get some coffee," Andre spoke up, "Anyone want any?"

There were a few nods. There was a Jet Brew outlet down the street.

"I'll go with you," Beck offered. The two friends left together.

While they were gone, Tori's band came down. Andre called Luke, the drummer with an update before he and Beck went to get coffee. Jade met them, giving them each an embrace. They needed to be here. They were a team and Tori was their leader.

Jessie, Tori's lead guitarist, rushed to comfort Jade. They'd gotten to be good friends. Jessie once backed her at a school performance. "This is a bad dream," she commented.

"Rumor is, the guys who hit her are in custody?" Luke asked. He was the best drummer in the business as far as Tori was concerned. His blonde hair stuck out from under a Dodgers cap. His fingers were laced with Jessie's. They'd been dating for almost a year,

"Not a rumor, Luke," Robbie clarified. ""They are in jail."

"That's good news I guess," Shawn commented. He was Tori's bassist.

"Hope they stay there!" Kim muttered. She played many instruments in the band. When Andre was on guitar, she often filled in on keyboards.

"Hope those fuckheads rot in hell," Dylan snarled. He played acoustic guitar. "Tori's dad gonna throw the book at 'em?"

"I sure hope so!" Trina answered.

"Trina!"

Trina saw a familiar face breeze into the waiting room. Despite the circumstances, she smiled. "Becca! Hey!"

Becca Miller still remembered Tori's last day at Sherwood High like it was yesterday:

" _I can't believe you're leaving us, Tori," she said. "We'll never see you again!"_

 _Tori sipped her soda. "Bec...I'm just changing schools, not moving away," she clarified. "We've known each other since third grade. We'll still stay in touch..."_

Years later, they were still close. Becca was honored that Tori had asked her to be one of her bridesmaids. She was one of the first kids from Sherwood who stood by her when Tori came out as gay. A true friend. Just like Tori's group from Hollywood Arts.

Becca accepted hugs from David and Holly, who were like second parents to her. She warmly greeted the others. "I heard what happened. I still can't believe it." she muttered.

Trina laid a hand on Becca's shoulder. "Neither can we..."

Beck and Andre returned and passed out the coffees a few minutes. He greeted the rest of the band with warm hugs. Doctor Price emerged from the trauma rooms a short time later.

"How's Tori?" Jade asked, coming over.

"Well...she's stable. Her vitals are still low, but are leveling off. CT shows some swelling on the brain from the concussion. We'll keep an eye on that. X rays revealed she does have multiple fractures – both legs, right arm. She has a severe fracture of the left femur which we will need to deal with here. She also has some broken ribs. My hunch about a ruptured spleen was correct."

"That's why she was bleeding internally?" David guessed.

The doctor nodded. "They're prepping her for surgery now."

"But...she's – she's going to be OK, right?" Jade wanted to know.

The doctor laid her hand on Jade's shoulder. "It's still too early to tell, Miss West. We'll need to put casts on her broken bones when the swelling goes down. The doctor who will doing the surgery – Dr. Martin – is one of the best in the business. Tori couldn't be in better hands."

Peter squeezed Jade's hand and began rubbing her back. She felt sick again.

Doctor Price continued. "Look...she's going to be in surgery for a while, so why don't you folks try and relax, OK? I promise I'll keep you posted."

"I need to get back to the station," David added. He pulled his wife close. "Call me as soon as you know anything, OK?"

"I will! I love you, honey."

David kissed his wife."Love you too, Hol." He started to leave and stopped. He looked at Tori's friends. "You know...Tori's right about you kids; you _are_ special people."

They all looked at each other. It was Beck who placed a hand on David's shoulder. "Actually, sir...it's Tori who is special."

"Thank you, Beck." David swept through the sliding doors and was gone...


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

 _ **Aftermath**_

Vince Mason stared at the TV as coverage of Tori's condition continued to dominate the news. Reporters swarmed upon Cedars Sinai, awaiting any comment from the doctors treating the singer, until hospital security ushered them away. He knew the media was eager to hear from him, but he'd already issued a statement. He wanted to go to the hospital and be there for Tori's family, but really, his place was here.

He turned down the sound and went to stand by his window, looking down onto the street – the same intersection where Tori was struck just a few hours earlier. Traffic was flowing normally again. Police had gathered witness statements and any evidence at the scene. Vince heard the two young men driving the car, were now sitting in jail. He also knew that two women had died – the Subaru driver and the jogger.

 _Please don't let Tori be number three._

"This is...unbelievable," Amber Grant muttered as she watched the coverage. _Why am I even watching this?_

Her face and name were very familiar to music fans. She was Galactic Records' other major female pop star, before Tori was signed. Though her popularity had waned a little as Amber approached her 40s, she was still considered a star. She had taken Tori under her wing after the teen signed with Galactic and taught her how to conduct herself, among other things.

She sat on the couch in Vince's office, her legs curled under her, a bottle of water on the end table. Her blonde hair tumbled to the shoulders, parted on the left side. She wore jeans and a beige v neck sweater. A framed promotional poster of Tori hung above the couch.

"You OK, Amb?" Sheila queried coming into the room. She touched the singer's shoulder.

Amber sighed and nodded. "Just trying to comprehend this."

"I think we all are, Amber," Vince replied.

Sheila glided to the window and laid a hand on his shoulder. "We need to do something about the press downstairs."

He nodded. "I'll speak to them when I have something to tell them."

"Why tell them anything, since they were the ones who leaked it out that it was Tori who got hit," Amber retorted.

"For her fans, Amber," Erica countered. "You know that."

Amber nodded.

"Well, I've got a pipeline to the hospital. Brian's still down there. Said he'd keep us informed with any news." Sheila stated.

"Yeah, he called me. Said he would come here." Vince looked at her. "You OK?"

Sheila sighed. Though employed by Galactic Records, she served mainly as Tori's publicist. "Not really," she admitted. "But...I have a job to do."

He laid a hand on her shoulder. "No...you don't. Why don't you go on home?" he told her. "Not much for you to do right now...and its been kind of a rough day for all of us."

"Thanks...but I think I'll hang around for awhile."

Amber got to her feet. "Me too..."

It was an hour into surgery when Jade's mother finally arrived. She found her in the waiting room, with Trina and the others. Sikowitz and Lane had joined them once classes let out at Hollywood Arts. Jade shared a tight embrace with her then greeted the others – including Peter.

"Glad you're here, Lynda," he said, greeting his former wife. Their relationship seemed better since the divorce. Less acrimony. They had tried to remain on friendly terms mainly for the sake of their children, Jade especially.

"Any word yet?" Lynda West asked.

"No...Tori's still in surgery," Beck spoke up.

Lynda faced Holly. "How are you holding up, Holly?"

"I'm fine, Lynda...thank you."

Lynda was quite attractive and it was obvious Jade got the bulk of her looks from her mother's side. Her dark hair showed a little gray and was cut to the shoulders. The eyes were green, and highlighted her oval face.

Dr. Price emerged from the operating rooms.

"Mrs. Vega?"

"How is she Doctor?" Holly inquired anxiously.

"Well...she's going to need blood. What's her blood type?"

"O negative," Holly spoke up.

The doctor nodded. "Well, then we're going to need to bring some in. We only have one pint of her blood type in stock," she replied grimly. "Time is essential here. It will take at least fifteen minutes to get blood here. Her injuries are so severe that I'm not sure she has that kind of time."

"Oh God," Carly muttered.

Robbie stepped forward. "Hold on. You don't need to do that, Doc," he said. "Tori donated blood for me once. We have the same blood type." He extended his right arm. "Take as much as you need."

Holly looked at him. "Robbie!" she exclaimed in surprise.

He smiled. "I owe her."

Jade kissed her friend's cheek. "Robbie...if this works, I'll take back all the bad things I ever said or did to you."

Beck and Andre patted him on the back. "Way to go, dude!" Andre commented.

"Awesome, Robbie!" Carly put in.

"Thank you, Robbie!" Trina exclaimed and hugged him.

Robbie smiled. "It's the least I can do!"

"I won't ever forget this, Robbie!" Jade added and hugged him. "Thank you!"

"It's for Tori. And I would do it for any of you," he remarked. "It's nothing any of us wouldn't do for each other."

"Excellent, sir. The nurse will take you back and get you ready," Dr. Price said.

"This way sir."

Cat stopped them. "Wait a minute." She stepped up and kissed his mouth. "You are a great man, Robbie Shapiro! I love you..!"

After her shift ended, Sam met up with Freddie and Melanie. They joined the others at the hospital. Melanie's baby bump was starting to show. Carly was the first to greet them when they swept into the waiting room and introduced them to Becca.

"How is she?" Sam asked.

"She's still in surgery," Carly replied.

"Way to go on catching those bastards, Sam!" Cat exclaimed. She gave her former roommate a hug.

"Just doing my, Cat."

Freddie approached Jade. "How are you doing, Jade?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" she snapped. "The woman I plan to marry is clinging to life right now! How the fuck do you think I'm doing, Benson!"

"Jadelyn!" Lynda retorted. "Was that really necessary?"

Jade looked at Freddie."Sorry." She hated being called Jadelyn.

He laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

Melanie placed her hand on Jade's shoulder. "Can I get you anything, Jade?"

"No...thank you..."

Several hours later, the surgeon, Dr. Donald Martin came out of the operating room with Doctor Michelle Hart, Tori's personal physician.

"This is Dr. Martin," she introduced. "He did the surgery."

"Well? How did it go?" Holly asked anxiously. She and Trina were clinging to each other.

Dr. Martin sighed. "Well, thanks to Mr. Shapiro's blood, we were able to repair the damage to your daughter's spleen. That probably saved her life. The damage was significant, but not as bad as we feared," he relayed. "The EMTs who brought her in, got to her immediately, too. As for her broken bones, we put a brace on her arm and 'll cast them when the swelling goes down. We'll do the femoral shaft surgery in a day or so. We put her shoulder back in place, too."

"What's her prognosis?" Lane wanted to know. Andre introduced him.

"Well she's not out of the woods by any means," Dr. Martin informed. "We've done all we can for her at the moment. The rest is up to her."

"Can we see her?" Holly inquired. She had called the firm and pulled herself off the case.

"Not yet, I'm afraid. Mrs. Vega," Dr. Martin answered. "We want to keep an eye on her, so she's going to be down here in the ICU at least overnight. She'll be in recovery first, so my best advice would be to check in tomorrow."

"Can I stay with her once you do that?" Jade requested. "I'm her fiancee."

"It's fine with us if she wants to stay," Holly stated.

"Yes. We'll let you know when we move her to a private room."

"Thank you."

"Look, there's really nothing any of us can do right now," Peter spoke up. "Why don't you all go home?"

"I'm _not_ leaving!" Jade exclaimed.

Allison laid a hand on her shoulder. "Jade...you heard what the doctor said. Why don't we all grab some dinner or something?"

" _NO!"_

Sikowitz walked over. "Jade, you should try and eat something.. Tori's going to be all right. The only thing any of us can do now, is wait."

"Erwin's right, Jade," Lane added. "You should try and relax as best you can. We all should..."

Jade joined her friends for dinner before heading home. Becca politely declined when they invited her to join them. She had to work later. Carly booked them a table at _Gibby's._

Gibby's passion for food took him into the restaurant business with his brother. He insisted their meal was on the house. Guppy was working the bar when they arrived. Gibby's wife, Lisa manned the hostess station.

"Nice work on catching those guys, Sam!" she said.

"Just doing what I was trained to do," Sam replied.

Gibby greeted his friends."Been watching all day," he told Carly. "I wanted to come down and join you guys, but..."

Freddie touched his shoulder. "It's OK, Gib..."

Jade pulled into her driveway around 8:00. Sitting in the driver's side, Jade turned off the radio. Radio stations had been playing Tori's music all day. As much as she loved hearing Tori on the radio, even she had a breaking point. Jade slumped her shoulders and began to cry...

 _Don't you dare leave me now, Vega!_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

 _ **That Helpless Feeling**_

Shelby and Heather's plane touched down at 6 a.m, from JFK the following morning. Shelby watched news coverage of her sister's accident until Heather finally pried her away and convinced her to try and get some sleep. Holly had called again after Tori was out of surgery and to let her know about the arrest. Tori was still in the ICU.

David met them at LAX and drove them home before heading off to work. Shelby thought about calling Jade, but considering what she had been through, she decided to wait. Besides, she was exhausted. Neither she nor Heather got much sleep on the plane. Too tired to even unpack, they stripped off their clothes and climbed into bed. Both fell asleep instantly...

Jade awoke around 7:30 and sat up in the bed. She was so exhausted after yesterday, she fell asleep almost immediately. Priya offered to take the dogs out last night, proving her value once again. She returned her friend Cindy's call when she got home. Cindy was the script supervisor for _The Cul de Sac_.

Jade slipped on a tee shirt and went to feed the dogs, who slept on the bed all night with her. They knew something was wrong when Tori did not come home. Bella slept with her head on Tori's pillow.

"I'll take the dogs out this morning, if you like, Miss Jade?" Priya offered.

Jade nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Priya."

Priya touched Jade's shoulder. "If you don't mind me saying so, Miss Jade, you should try and get your mind off Miss Tori," she suggested. "I truly believe she will be OK."

Jade looked at her. "Yeah."

She turned on the TV. Tori's condition was still the top story. News of her accident had spread worldwide. Collegues continued posting on social media. The music world and the entertainment community were both in shock. Everyone was hoping for the best.

Jade saw Priya had already brought in the paper. She could not help but gaze at the headline splashed across the front page: _Singer Tori Vega Hurt in Police Chase._ She didn't bother to ready the article. She already knew what happened. Two fatalities, both female. The girl in the Subaru was a college student at UCLA. Twenty years old. The female jogger was a 40 year old mother of three, including two teenagers.

She ate breakfast, then called the hospital. At least she was keeping food down right now. Tori was in stable condition. Her vitals were still low, but slowly improving. She would remain in ICU for the time being. Jade finally checked the phone messages. She did not feel like dealing with that last night. Her stepsister Cassidy. Scott. Dale Squires sent a text. She would answer the calls when she was in a better frame of mind.

Jade fished out some clothes and went to shower. When she came out of the bathroom a short time later, the phone rang. She checked the caller ID. Beck. The dogs were lying on the bed.

"Hey, Beck."

"Morning. Jade. Any word on Tori?"

Jade sat down on the bed and crossed her legs. "I just talked to the hospital. She's still in ICU. Her vitals are stable, but still low," she informed with a sigh. She swept her wet hair off her face and looked at the framed photo of them taken during one of their trips to San Francisco. Alcatraz and the Golden Gate Bridge made for a fitting backdrop. Jade loved San Francisco. That was part of the reason they bought their house in Corona Heights.

"Well, that's something, I guess," Beck muttered. "So...you get any sleep?"

"Yeah. Actually slept pretty good."

"You need anything?"

"No...I'm fine. Thanks."

Beck could hear the worry in her voice. "She's gonna be OK, Jade. We all know Tori's strong enough to fight this."

"Yeah, but I still feel helpless."

"Jade, you can't give up. None of us can."

"I know. I have to stay positive. I know she's going to come out of this. I know she will."

"Good girl. Just keep telling yourself that."

"Thanks for calling, Beck."

"Sure. Anyway...talk to you later."

Jade slipped on a souvenir tee shirt from Tori's tour, and went downstairs. The cities and dates were listed on the back. A memory she would always cherish. The dogs followed her, staying close.

The house was too quiet. Holding her coffee mug in both hands, she stepped outside and walked across the breezeway to the granny unit that they converted into a music studio and trophy room. Tori often recorded most of her solo tracks here.

Jade stood in the doorway for a minute. The walls were covered with photos from school and Tori's career. She graced the covers of _Rolling Stone_ , _People, Billboard, Star, Entertainment,Us. Cosmopolitan. Allure._ The grand piano that served as the room's centerpiece was the one from her parents' house. Tori's guitars – acoustic and electric – stood on either side of an amplifier. There was even a small bathroom and a mixing room for recording.

Jade crossed to the piano and sat down. A framed photo of Jade was displayed prominently. It was Tori's favorite and reminded her that Jade was always her inspiration. How many of those beautiful ballads had Tori composed sitting here? Jade would stand in the doorway or sit beside her and just listen and watch Tori's fingers dance across the keys. Most of Tori's awards were also on display here, including her Oscar and her two Emmys.

Priya was right. Jade needed to get her mind off Tori. As long as she was in ICU, she was in the best care. Her friend Alice, who worked at Cedars, called her when she came on shift and promised to keep her updated. Realizing there was nothing she could do for now, Jade returned to the house and began returning phone calls...

By three in the afternoon. Tori's vitals had stabilized well enough that she could be moved into a private room. Jade texted out to her friends the update, packed a bag, and left for the hospital. She knew the house would be in good hands with Priya.

She rolled into the hospital feeling at least hopeful she would still have a wedding. She issued a statement through Galactic Records requesting privacy. Alice, who happened to be just coming back from lunch, met her in the lobby.

"Hey Jade!"

"Good too see you, Alice," The more friendly faces Jade saw right now, the better it was for her morale. She and Tori met Alice and her girlfriend at UCLA. They four of them had been friends ever since.

Alice's blonde hair was pulled back off her face in a ponytail. "Thought you would like to know, Tori's room is on my floor. I'll be one of the nurses taking care of her." She laid a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Jade...she couldn't be in better hands."

Jade smiled at her. "I know." They walked in together. She filled out the paperwork clearing her to stay on the premises then headed upstairs.

She found the room quickly and hesitated before going in – she didn't know why really. She hadn't seen Tori since yesterday. She missed waking up with Tori beside her this morning. their arms folded around each other. She hated sleeping alone. Tori was her safety net...her security blanket. Her strength.

Tori was lying prone in the bed, head slightly elevated. She was hooked up to an IV drip, an EKG machine and an oximeter to monitor her O2 stat. And she had a catheter. She had braces on both legs and on her right arm. The deep cut she sustained on her forehead was dressed. It would likely leave a scar. Her color was drawn, her hair spilled past her shoulders. She looked so...fragile.

Jade fought down tears as she sat down beside the bed and laced her fingers with Tori's.

"I'm here, baby, and I won't leave your side – _ever_!" She leaned over and kissed Tori softly on the lips. "I love you Victoria..."

The first visitors Tori received, were Shelby and Heather. Shelby brought a floral arrangement with her. She fought back tears as she looked at her sister. "She looks so...broken!"Shelby was wearing a canary yellow shirt and black skirt.

"You doing OK, Jade?" Heather inquired.

"Been better."

Jade slid her arm around her sister-in-law. Heather squeezed Shelby's hand. She sat down and laid her hand on top of Tori's. Looking at her now, Shelby knew she had retired at the right time – even if it was forced on her. Some things were just more important than fighting. Like family.

"It's Shelby, sis. I love you." She leaned in and kissed her sister's forehead. "You get out of that bed, OK..."

As the afternoon rolled on, more visitors descended on Tori's room. Everyone was anxious too see her,. But they wouldn't stay long. She needed to know the people she cherished most in her life, were waiting for her to come back to them.

Andre and Carly arrived first with balloons and flowers and embraced Shelby. Andre shook his head sadly as he looked at his stricken friend. "Damn...didn't want to believe this really happened, but..."

"Hits pretty close to home, doesn't it?" Carly added.

Jade nodded as Beck and Allison arrived a short time later, with Robbie and Cat. Robbie did not have Rex with him. Allison and Cat had floral carried floral arrangements. Carly put them on the window ledge next to the one she and Andre brought.

"This is...surreal," Beck muttered. "She looks so...helpless."

"That's how I feel," Jade said. "Helpless." _And nauseous. Fucking morning sickness._

"You need to be strong, Jade," Shelby told her. "You need to be strong for Tori. She needs you now more than she ever has before."

"She needs all of us now more than she ever has before," Beck remarked. He squeezed Tori's hand. "We're all here, Tori."

"I hate seeing her like that," Cat murmured. She started crying softly.

"We all do, Cat," Allison stated.

"I still can't believe it," Robbie chimed in. "Even Rex is upset."

That response netted chuckles and a pat on the back from Andre.

"I'm glad you guys are all here," Jade commented. She wanted to share her wonderful news with her friends, knowing they all needed something to cling to. But, it just didn't feel right. She needed to tell Tori first.

"This is where we have to be, Jade," Beck replied. "Like the pact we all took in high school; we stick together. No matter what."

Alice and another nurse came in to reposition Tori, turning her onto her left side. This was standard procedure for bedridden patients unable to turn themselves, so as to avoid bed sores. Every two hours she would need to be repositioned.

As the nurses left, Freddie, Melanie and Sam arrived. Freddie shook his head sadly when he looked at Tori. "Fuck...now that I see her, it's hard to believe this is real." he muttered. "Glad the fuckers who did this to her are locked up!"

Sam laid her hand on his shoulder. "They'll get what they deserve, Freddie." _And I want to be there when they do!_

"Yeah they will..." Melanie added, sliding her arm around her sister.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

 _ **Vigil** _

Lane and Sikowitz stopped by after school. Sikowitz carried a large teddy bear; Lane a card and flowers from the faculty at school. Most of the teachers Tori and her friends had, were still there. He also had a card sent from former Principal Eichner. And Helen.

"You remember Tori's twin sister, Shelby and her wife, Heather?" Jade indicated Shelby.

"Of course," Lane said. He offered his hand. "Nice too see you two again – even under these circumstances." He shook Heather's hand.

"Thank you, Lane." Shelby replied.

"How are you kids doing?" Sikowitz asked after greeting his former students.

"OK, I guess," Robbie said. "Seeing Tori like that is tough, though."

"She's going to be OK, guys," Lane said with conviction. "Don't give up hope."

"Lane's right. Tori will come through this." Sikowitz added. He remembered how quickly she adapted when she first came to Hollywood Arts.

"I'd love to stay, but we've got night scenes to shoot," Beck said a few minutes later. He didn't want to leave, but he still had a job. Besides, he knew Jade would make him go. So would Tori.

Jade embraced him and Allison. "Thanks for coming, you guys,"

"No problem," Allison replied. She touched Jade's hand. "I'm here for you if you want to talk, Jade. Call me anytime. I mean that."

"Thank you, Allison." Jade answered, nodding.

 _She's a good one, Beck,_ Jade thought, watching them leave. _Hold onto her._

A short time later, Danny Duncan dropped by. Jade was surprised to see him.

"Everyone at the station sends Tori their best for a full recovery. Jade," he said.

"Thank you."

He looked at Tori. "You know, when I first heard her, I knew she was gonna be big."

"So did I."

Danny smiled. "I truly admire her Jade," he continued and looked at her. "And...you too..."

Vince Mason stopped by on his way home, with a bouquet of roses. Tori had helped bring Galactic Records back to the top. But she was not just someone who made money for him; he cared about her. He wanted her so much for his label that he personally recruited her after Erica and Brian made the initial contact. And that was not something he usually did.

"Hang in there, Tori," he said, squeezing her uninjured arm. He addressed her friends. "That goes for you kids, too."

"Thanks Vince," Andre answered and walked him out. "Tell everyone back at the studio that Tori's gonna pull through."

"Of course she will. Good night."

David and Holly arrived with Trina and Mark a bit later, once David's shift ended. He had spent most of his day interviewing witnesses. Many of them knew who the victim was in the hit and run.

"How are you holding up, Jade?" Trina inquired after embracing her sister and Heather.

"OK, I guess."

"Mr. And Mrs. Vega?" The house physician swept into the room and introduced herself. "I'm Dr. Jordan. I'll be overseeing your daughter's care."

"Thank you." David introduced her to the others. "Jade is Tori's fiancee. She'd like to stay in the room with her."

"That's fine."

"Thank you," Jade said.

"How is she?" Holly asked.

"Her vitals are stable, so that's good. I've scheduled a CT for Tori for tomorrow morning. Check on her concussion," she reported. "And we need to fix her leg, so I have surgery scheduled for tomorrow afternoon. We'll need to stabilize the fracture so it will heal properly."

"What does that mean?" Trina inquired.

"She's going to need metal plates in there, to help keep the bones in proper alignment," Dr. Jordan explained. "Once a bone breaks, it becomes susceptible to break again. The bone structure is weakened, even if healed properly."

"Oh God," Jade murmured. Trina draped an arm around her.

"What happens then?" Shelby asked.

"Well, once the plates are inserted in her leg, it should heal up fine," the doctor said. She looked at her watch. "I have other patients to check on. I'll be in touch."

They all shook hands with her. At the door, she turned back. "For what its worth, I took my daughter to see Tori in concert a couple of years ago for her birthday," she commented. "I thought she was...incredible"

Jade peered down into Tori's face. Even with the cuts and abrasions she sported, Jade thought she still looked beautiful. "She is," she muttered.

"You folks have a good night."

Jade dropped her head into her hands when the doctor was gone."What a nightmare!"

Holly knelt beside her and draped her arm around her. "Jade...you need a break. Why don't you join us for dinner?" she suggested.

Jade looked at Tori. "Thank you...but I can't leave her side."

"Jade...you have to eat," Mark reminded her.

Shelby laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don't you think Tori would insist?" No one knew Tori as well as Shelby did. Not even Jade.

Jade smiled. "I'll get my purse..."

The Vegas stayed until visiting hours ended after returning from dinner. Shelby and Heather, still feeling effects from their long flight, went home. Brian stopped by on his way home. He'd been fielding calls all day, from media outlets, Tori's endorsements, other artists, all wanting to know how she was doing.

He embraced Holly, Trina and Jade and shook hands with David. Jade couldn't help but noticed how tired he looked. He shook his head as he looked at Tori, now lying on her left side. The nurses repositioned her while the Vegas were at dinner.

He sighed and dragged a hand through his graying hair. The knot in his stomach tightened. "Whoo," he muttered. "Still can't believe this happened."

David nodded. "Been a rough day for all of us, Brian."

"Your daughter is tough. Feisty. She won't give up."

"No...she won't!" Trina declared. She held Tori's hand...


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

 _ **Resolve**_

By Wednesday, the swelling in Tori's arm and legs had subsided. Her right arm and leg were placed in plastic cortex casts, which were all the rage now. They were far less cumbersome and more lightweight than plaster casts. Tori was also taken back into surgery to have the steel rods inserted. Her parents and sisters joined Jade and her mother at the hospital.

As the week dragged on, Jade's strength seemed to be wavering just a little. The parade of visitors continued. Tori's band came by again. Brian and his wife. Colleagues from the studio sent flowers. Tori's sound engineer, Kevin, and his wife. Lynda. Marissa. Erica. Jade's stepmother, Darlene. Jade's brother called. It was good to hear his voice. Peter. Even Cindy. Each visit reinforced Jade's determination to remain positive. Her stepsister Cassidy would come by when her school schedule allowed her to. She was a senior up at UC Santa Barbara. Cassidy was Darlene's daughter from her first marriage.

Amber even treated her to lunch in the cafeteria. She wouldn't grant interviews to the media outside, politely declining. This wasn't about her.

"Listen...you need anything Jade, you call me, OK?" Amber told her. "Or, if you just want someone to keep you company. I mean it."

"Thank you, Amber..."

Jade had spent so much time at Tori's bedside that she was neglecting her own needs. So when Shelby came by to give her some relief, Jade accepted Beck's invitation to meet for coffee. He had a day off. She met him at the Jet Brew down the street from the hospital.

"I can't lose her, Beck," Jade murmured. They were sitting at a table by the window. "Tori and I have been through so much together. I just can't imagine my life without her."

"Jade...you can't give up. None of us can." Beck replied. He drank his coffee. Black. Cream and sugar. And strong. He was touched that she remembered. "Especially you."

Jade looked out the window, her mind wandering. "I know. I think about the person I am now, and its all because of Tori."

Beck laid his hand on hers. "Not all because of her, Jade," he said with a gentle smile. "I like to think I had something to do with that, too."

She smiled for one of the first times all week. "You did. But...being with Tori has changed my life." Jade sipped her double latte. "She made me want to be a better person...she made me fall in love with her."

"Which is exactly why you can't give up on her."

She looked down at her engagement ring and nodded her head."I know. God Beck...I love her _so_ much!"

He wrapped his arm around her. "Then hold onto that, Jade. Hold onto that so tight. Don't let it go... _ever_!"

The most significant development during the week, came on Thursday. The identity of the two women killed had been released. Karen Wilkes, 19. UCLA freshman, originally from Sonoma County. She was driving the Subaru. Karen's funeral was planned for this Saturday in her hometown of Santa Rosa. The second victim, was Brenda Clarke, 40, from Anaheim. Her funeral was pending.

The names of the two suspects were also known. Gerald Brooks, 18, and James Hampton, 16, both of Los Angeles. As Jade watched the report, she couldn't help but smile when David informed the media that both men were likely looking at multiple felony charges: armed robbery, evading police, felony hit and run, assault with a deadly weapon, and, worst of all, two counts of vehicular manslaughter. It would be three if Tori died. The district attorney was expected to file all charges against the two.

She turned off the TV after changing for bed,- the Hollywood Arts tee shirt – looked down into Tori's face and brushed hair aside. "I miss you, baby" she confessed, voice cracking. "I miss you so much! I miss your touch, how it makes me feel. I miss the way your eyes dance when you laugh. I miss holding you...I miss how it feels to be in your arms. How safe you make me feel. I miss...everything. I need you, Tori Vega. I really need you to wake up, OK? Come on...please, keep fighting...Please come back to me! I love you so much!

She leaned down and kissed Tori's mouth, eyes closed. "Good night my love..."

Jade came back from breakfast the next morning, kissed Tori's cheek and sat down on her bed. She checked in with Priya, then decided to try and get some work done. She needed to keep busy. She opened her laptop and clicked on the file marked _Cul de Sac scripts_. She had an idea for a story for the next season, assuming there would be one, and began to type.

Alice came in to change the dressing on Tori's forehead. "Darc is coming by to join me for lunch," she informed. "We'd love some company, Jade."

"Thanks, I may just do that..."

.Jade was all set to accept her friend's invitation to lunch, when Lynda dropped by.

"How about I take you to lunch, honey?" she asked. "I'm sure your friends would understand."

"I'd like that, Mom." Jade closed her laptop and grabbed her purse. She leaned down to kiss Tori's mouth. "I'll be back later, baby. I love you..."

Lynda took Jade to lunch at Nozu. She needed to get away from the hospital. She and Tori still ate there from time to time. Jade knew they would not be sitting here were it not for Tori. She was the one who pushed Jade into improving her relationship with her parents. Lynda admitted to Jade she got too immersed in her work to give Jade the attention she needed. By the time Jade graduated Hollywood Arts, her relationship with her mother had greatly improved.

When they returned to the room, Lynda stayed for a few more minutes. "Jade...I should have told you this a long time ago, but I adore Tori."

Jade, who was holding Tori's hand, smiled. You do?"

"Yes. I think she is the best thing that has ever happened to you." Lynda confessed. "I can see in your eyes how much you love her."

"I do, Mom."

Lynda touched her daughter's wrist. "Don't you ever let her go, Jade."

Jade peered down into Tori's face and stroked her hair. "I won't."

As Lynda was leaving, she touched Tori's arm. "Hang in there, Tori," she murmured.

Jade walked her out. "Don't you give up either, sweetie," Lynda said. "And if you just want to talk, you can call me. Anytime, OK?"

"Thanks, Mom. And thanks for lunch."

"My pleasure."

Jade couldn't let her leave without telling her something she hadn't told her in a long time. "Mom?"

"What?"

"I love you."

Lynda pulled her daughter into an embrace. "I love you, too, honey."

Jade stepped outside to make a few phone calls – including one to her half sister, Brittany, who was Peter's daughter with Darlene. They weren't always close, but that had changed once Jade repaired her relationship with her dad. She didn't' know why she called her sister. She just needed to hear her voice, she guessed.

Brittany was finishing her freshman year of high school.

"Jade?" the girl queried.

"Hey, Brit..."

Jade returned to the room shortly and sat down beside the bed and slid her fingers into Tori's. She peered down into her fiancee's face. _Still beautiful, even unconscious_.

"OK, Vega; listen and listen good! We have a wedding to finish planning! You are _not_ getting out of marrying me! I won't let you back out now; not after all these years! You were the one who proposed. You were the one who wanted us to get promise rings." Jade paused and looked at the ring Tori gave her in high school. It was on her right hand."You were the one who said you loved me, first. You're _not_ leaving me now! You hear me, Vega? You are _not_ going to do this to me! You leave me, and old, angry Jade comes back! I don't _ever_ want to be that person again! I'll never forgive you if she comes back!"

Jade leaned over and softly kissed Tori's mouth. Her lips felt cold. "I love you so much! All I have ever wanted was to love you, Tori." Tears streamed down her face. "We belong together. You and I both know that. Our friends know that. You promised me you would never leave me, remember? You always keep your word. You always keep your promises. Forever and always."

Jade began stroking Tori's hair. She laced her fingers in with Tori's and kissed her forehead. "You know how much my life has gotten better since we got together! I _need_ you! _Please,_ baby, you _have_ to come back. And, not just for me. For all of us. For Andre and Beck and Cat and Robbie...and for our baby."

She placed Tori's hand on her stomach. "Our child is in there, baby. And I am _not_ going to raise it by myself."

And then, inspiration struck her. She'd heard the Bangles' classic _Eternal Flame_ in the car driving home a couple days ago. She scrolled her laptop for the lyrics _,_ and pressed _play._ It was the first song they ever danced to as a couple. They considered their song.

 _If this doesn't bring you back, nothing will._

As the song played, Jade sat at Tori's bed, the computer on her lap. She leaned in towards Tori's ear, and kissed her forehead. She hummed the words until she reached the chorus:

... _Am I only dreaming_

 _Is this burning an eternal flame..._

When the song ended, Jade closed her computer and kissed Tori softly on the lips for several moments. "I love you, Tori Vega."

She cocked her left arm, and laid it on Tori's chest, slid her left hand into Tori's. Jade lowered her head and closed her eyes. Moments later, she dozed off...

Jade felt something brush against her hair a short time later. She didn't really know how long it was. Maybe the breeze from the air conditioning. She couldn't be sure. She was exhausted and her mind was foggy. She could feel Tori's chest heaving beneath her. It was soothing, even if Tori was still unconscious.

Movement.. Something made contact with her hand. A touch. One she hadn't felt in a week. Slowly, Jade realized she didn't imagine it. She felt...human flesh. Tori's hand twitched and slowly moved over Jade's.

Jade lifted her head and saw those brown eyes slowly fluttering open.

"Jade?"


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter** _ **Eight**_

 _ **Tori's Big Surprise**_

"Jade?"

Jade slowly raised her head. "Tori?" Tears began to fill her eyes. _Please don't let this be a dream!_

Tori touched Jade's hair and smiled. She wasn't dreaming. Tori was awake. _Thank God! I have my Tori back!_

"Tori!"

Jade was never more happy too see her as she was at that moment. She wanted to kiss her. She wanted to hold her. She wanted to take her in her arms and make love to her. But she couldn't. Not now. All she could do, was cry. She laid her head against Tori's uninjured shoulder and wept...

"Jade, what – what happened?" Tori asked weakly. Alice was checking her vitals. Jade called her into the room a few minutes ago.

Jade was stroking Tori's hair. "Hit and run. There was a hold up. Two kids knocked off a convenience store on Monday. They hit you trying to evade the cops," she explained. "You got fucked up pretty bad."

Tori looked down at her casts and the brace on her left leg. _No wonder my head hurts_. "Obviously," she muttered. "Was anyone else hurt?"

Jade sighed. She didn't want Tori to know about Karen Wilkes and Brenda Clarke until she was a little stronger, but it was inevitable that she would find out. _May as well tell her_. "Yes...unfortunately." She squeezed Tori's hand. "Two women. They both died."

Tori dropped her head sadly. "Oh God."

"You don't need to know anymore right now."

"How – how long was I unconscious?"

"It's Friday. What does that tell you?"

Tori dragged a hand through her stringy hair. "I've been unconcious for a week?"

"Uh huh." Alice chimed in.

"Wow."

Jade brushed hair off Tori's face and slid her hand into hers. "I've missed you!"

Tori met her gaze and pressed her hand to Jade's cheek. Her eyes grew moist. "Baby...I'm OK! Please don't cry."

Jade wiped her eyes. "Can't help it. This has been the worst week of my life!" This despite learning she was pregnant.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

"Been rough on everyone I guess, huh?" Tori surmised.

Jade nodded. "Yeah."

"How's everyone doing?"

"They've been great. Beck especially."

"He's a good man..."

Jade eagerly spread the word that Tori was awake, starting with the Vegas. The relief in her voice did not go unnoticed as she updated Tori's condition. She had gone down to the cafeteria to get some coffee and make her calls.

When she returned to the room, Dr. Jordan was checking Tori over.

"How is she?" Jade queried. She kissed Tori's mouth and slid her hand on top of hers.

"Everything looks good. Vitals are back where they should be, and she shows no signs of a lingering concussion." Dr. Jordan commented. "I'd say you should make a full recovery, Tori."

Tori traded smiles with Jade and kissed the top of her hand. "Thank you, Doctor," she replied. "What about my leg?"

"It should heel fine. You did lose a very tiny fragment of bone, though," Dr. Jordan continued. "It was so badly pulverized that we couldn't do anything with it, so we removed it as best we could."

"So...what does that mean, exactly?" Tori inquired.

"It means, you're going to have a bit of a limp for the rest of your life," Dr. Jordan informed. "But it won't affect your ability to sing in anyway."

"What about my ability to dance?"

"You might have to compensate a little, but you should be able to do that too."

She wasn't going to let that stop her from resuming her career. "If the worst I get out of this is a permanent limp, I can live with it."

"Me too. I'm just glad you're back." Jade added.

Tori squeezed her hand. "That makes two of us."

"You're very lucky, Tori. Your friend Robbie's blood saved your life."

"It did?" Tori commented.

"Without question. The EMTs got to you immediately, but even so, you probably would have bled to death if Mr. Shapiro hadn't donated a pint of his blood," Dr. Jordan informed.

 _I so owe you big time for this, Robbie!_ Tori shouldn't have been surprised at his gesture. But...she was moved more than words.

"Thank you, Doctor," Tori remarked.

"How soon can she have visitors?" Jade asked.

"Anytime." Dr. Jordan answered. "But I wouldn't overdo it."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Jade agreed.

Dr. Jordan nodded. "I'll be back to check on you a little later."

Tori gazed deeply into Jade's eyes. "You know, I heard everything you said, babe" she remarked. She kissed Jade's hand. "Every word. Just hearing your voice kept me going. I knew I couldn't leave you – I wasn't going to - I knew I had to wake up because of the promise I made to you. But you know what really did it was when you played our song."

Jade finally broke. "Tori, when I heard how badly hurt you were, I didn't want to believe it. But then, I saw you hooked up to all these tubes and, I couldn't stand it. You looked so...fragile." she wiped away tears. "I thought I might lose you."

Tori pulled her in close. "Now, you listen to me, West; I am _not_ going anywhere – _ever!_ I love you! I am still going to marry you, lady – even if I have to be rolled down the aisle in this hospital bed!" she continued. "We are going to have that dream wedding we have been planning. I won't let _anything_ stop me from marrying the girl I have loved since high school. I will not break my promise to you, Jade – _ever!_ Forever and always, Jade. Got it?"

Jade peered at her. She smiled. "Got it." _Don't ever let her go, Jade._ That's what her mother said.

"Good." Tori leaned over and kissed her softly. Then she noticed the dark circles under Jade's eyes and caressed her cheek. "God baby, you look _so_ tired. Go get some sleep, OK?"

Jade wasn't about to argue. "I will, but I have something to tell you first."

Tori had gotten really good at reading her over the years, and under normal circumstances, she would have a good idea what Jade was going to tell her. But this was not one of those times. Her head was still a little fuzzy from the concussion.

"Oh yeah? Good news, I hope."

"You could say that...yes." Jade moved Tori's hand to her stomach.

"What?"

"It worked."

"What worked?"

"The procedure. It worked."

Tori looked down at Jade's stomach. Then it hit her. Her eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Jade! Omygod! Baby...you're-"

Jade was nodding. "Yes..I'm pregnant..."


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

 _ **Reunions**_

"We're gonna have a baby?" Tori responded. Her eyes filled with tears of joy.

Jade nodded. "Yes. I found out the day you got hurt." she said. "I was gonna surprise you. But then..."

Tori leaned over awkwardly and pulled her fiancee into an embrace. "You _did_ surprise me! I couldn't have had better news after what's happened."

"Been hard to keep it a secret all week."

"So no one else knows?"

Jade shook her head. "I wanted you to be the first to know."

Tori smiled again and gazed into Jade's eyes. "Well...I would hope so..."

Jade felt refreshed and invigorated by the time she returned to the hospital. She'd finished calling everyone about Tori. It was agreed they would all come by the hospital tomorrow. Beck's shooting schedule would not allow him time to see her today, and they all wanted to come down together. It was late in the afternoon, when Tori received her first visitors.

"Hi, sweetie!" Holly Vega swept into the room. She was carrying a floral basket sent from Tori's Aunt Sonja. .

Tori's face creased into a smile upon seeing her parents. She was wearing her spare glasses. Jade brought them back with her, along with other essentials.

"Mom!"

Holly embraced her emphatically, being careful not too cause further injury to Tori's broken ribs. "It's so good too see you awake!" She kissed Tori's forehead and then greeted Jade with a warm embrace. Jade placed the flowers on the window ledge with others.

"Hi, honey."

"Hi, Daddy!" Tori hadn't called him that since she was nine. He hugged her and kissed her cheek. She looked at her parents. "I'm sorry."

"For what, baby?" David asked.

"For putting you both through all this." she muttered. "You were supposed to stop worrying about me when I turned eighteen."

Holly sat beside her and laid her hand on Tori's. "Honey...don't. We're parents. You may be an adult, but parents will always worry about their kids until they day they die." she stated. Comes with the job."

"How are you holding up, Jade?" David asked.

"I'm good." Jade was sitting beside Tori on the bed, her arm around Tori's shoulders. Their fingers were laced together.

"Dad...Jade said you caught the guys?"

David nodded. "Yes. They're both facing major jail time. Multiple charges."

"Do—do the families of the other victim know?" Tori inquired.

David nodded sadly. "Yes...I hate that part of the job."

"Babe...don't concern yourself with that," Jade advised. "You need to focus on getting healed so we can have that wedding you promised me."

David and Holly smiled and traded glances.

"I'm so stupid," Tori grumbled.

"Tori-" Jade commented, squeezing her hand tight. "Don't."

"No...it's my fault I'm here, Jade," Tori muttered. "I heard the sirens. I should have been paying more attention."

David laid a hand on her shoulder. "Tori, this wasn't your fault. You had the right of way. Our traffic cameras all show that," he consoled. "The car ran the light – and they were speeding. There was nothing you could do."

"Tori!"

Tori smiled when her sisters swept into the room. Mark, Kayley and Heather were with them. Trina started crying as soon as she entered the room.

The Vega sisters shared a tight, tearful embrace. None of them wanted to let go.

"Don't you _ever_ scare us like that again, Tori!" Shelby warned. "Or I swear, I will fucking drag you into the ring and beat your ass!"

Tori laughed, despite the discomfort from her staples. "Ow," she winced.

"Hi Auntie Tori!" Kayley squealed. Her dad lifted her onto the bed. "I've missed you!"

Tori hugged her as tightly as she could without it hurting her. "I've missed you too, baby!"

Mark leaned over and kissed his sister-in-law's forehead. "Welcome back."

"Thanks." She squeezed his hand. He was a good man.

"So...do they think everything is going to heal OK?"Heather asked.

"It should," Tori replied. "Dr. Jordan said the breaks were pretty clean. But I'm probably going to need some physical therapy. And...I'm going to have a slight limp."

"Why?" Kayley asked innocently.

"Well, sweetie, a little piece of my bone was too badly damaged for the doctors to fix," Tori explained. "So...they just took it out."

"Does that mean you can't perform anymore?" Shelby asked.

Trina laid her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Shel...it's gonna take a lot more than a missing bone fragment to keep our sister down!"

Shelby nodded. "Yeah...guess that was kind of a dumb question."

"I may have to compensate a little, but Trina's right."

"How long do you figure to be laid up?" Mark queried.

"4-6 weeks, but these new plastic cortex casts should help my bones heal faster than a plaster cast." Tori held up her broken arm. "And...I can wash with these casts on, once I'm up and around. Left leg's gonna take a little longer, though. 4-6 months, counting physical therapy."

Trina laid her hand on top of Tori's. "I saw you."

"What do you mean?" Tori took a sip of water.

"In the street. You forgot your keys at the restaurant. I was coming to give them to you." Trina's eyes met hers. She started crying."I saw you after the car hit you. I knew it was you when I saw your bag! Oh God Tori! I thought you were dead!"

Tori swept her into an embrace and joined her in a soft cry. Shelby engulfed both of them in her arms, the three Vega sisters sharing a moment.

"I'm so sorry, Trina!" Tori commented, offering comfort. "I can't imagine what that was like for you!"

"It was the worst feeling I'd ever had!"

"I'm gonna be OK, Treen!"

They stayed for about a half an hour, knowing Tori still needed her rest. But before they left, Darcy came by with Alice, whose shift was over. They weren't going to stay long.

"Great to see you awake, Tori!" Darcy said, embracing her friend. Darcy had medium length auburn hair that fell in wisps around her square face, highlighted by hazel eyes. Like Tori, she wore glasses.

"Yeah...thanks, Darc."

When they left, Tori and Jade wanted to share their wonderful news with her family.

"We need to tell you guys something," she spoke up. She laid her hand on top of Jade's.

"What is it, honey?"" Holly asked.

Tori nudged Jade. "Go ahead, babe. Tell them."

"Tell us what?" Shelby wanted to know.

Jade looked at her future in laws. "I'm pregnant..."


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

 _ **Visiting Day**_

On Saturday, Tori was finally reunited with her friends. They came by after breakfast. Her famous smile returned when she saw them.

"Welcome back, _chika_!" Andre rumbled with a smile. He kissed her cheek and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Hey, Girl!" Carly added.

"It's good to see you guys!" Tori declared, as Allison greeted her with a hug.

"Good to see you too, Tori!" Beck rumbled.

"Hi, Tori!" Cat squealed and hugged her friend tight. "I missed you!"

"Missed you too, Kitty!"

Robbie carried a bouquet of balloons when he came into the room. "There's our girl!"

When she saw him, she traded glances with Jade. "Robbie Shapiro! Get over here right now!" she insisted, patting the bed. Robbie approached the bed. She pulled him into a tight embrace, her eyes closed, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you!"

"My pleasure." He released her. "But, it was no big deal, really. I did what needed to be done."

"It was too me."

Robbie squeezed her hand. "Well...you're welcome. It was a no brainer. Besides...I owed you one."

Tori smiled. "Well...I won't ever forget this, Robbie!" she stated and hugged him again. "And I won't ever be able to repay you."

"You don't have to, Tori," he said. "Just get well so you can go back out on stage again and do what you do best."

"Robbie speaks for all of us, Tori," Allison added.

Tori looked at her friends. She didn't want to think where she would be without them. "I think I can make that happen." _Damn right I will!_

"You better!" Jade stated.

"Can we join this party, too?" Sinjin spoke up.

"Hey, Sinj! Please!" Tori replied.

Sinjin and Marcie swept into the room with Burf and his girlfriend, Chloe. Burf no longer sported his afro, having switched to a more modern look.

"It's so good to see you awake, Tori!" he commented.

"Thanks, Burf."

Freddie and Melanie arrived with Sam, Gibby and Lisa a few minutes later. They all embraced Carly.

"Looks like a regular party in here!" Freddie remarked.

Jade noticed the frown on Tori's face. "What's wrong, babe?"

"Someone's missing."

Robbie knew who that someone was. "Ah...hold on a sec." He had skillfully kept hidden the backpack he stored Rex in. A moment later, he slid his alter ego on his right arm.

Tori's face brightened when she saw him. "Rex! Thank you for bringing him, Robbie" she declared. "I've actually missed him!"

"I've missed you too, Tori," the puppet said.

"C'mere you goofy puppet. I want to give you a hug!"

Robbie brought Rex in closer. Tori hugged him. "Sorry...forgot you don't like being called a puppet."

"You can call me a puppet anytime you want, Tori," Rex replied.

Sam frowned. "Never thought I'd be happy too see that rejected Muppet again"

The group laughed. Tori could only chuckle. "Ow." _Gotta stop laughing_.

"So...what did the doctors say?" Marcie inquired. "Is everything gonna heal right?"

"Hopefully. My arm should be fine. My right leg, too," Tori replied. "My left leg got the worst of it, but it should heal OK. But, it looks like I'm gonna have a permanent limp."

"How come?" Cat asked.

"When my leg broke, a small fragment shattered," Tori explained. "Doctors couldn't repair it. My left femur bone is now a little shorter than the right one, because of that so I'll have a limp from now on. I also have two steel plates in there to help stabilize the leg, which are permanent."

"You can still perform though, right?"Sinjin asked.

Tori nodded. "Oh yeah. I'm not gonna let a little limp stop me."

"Attagirl!" Beck chimed in.

"Could be worse, huh?" Andre commented.

"Yeah...I feel lucky to be alive," Tori replied. "A permanent limp is a small price to pay for all that."

"You going to have to do physical therapy?" Allison inquired.

Tori nodded and sipped the water Jade had poured her. "Yes."

"How are you feeling otherwise?" Chloe inquired.

"Not bad, I guess. Having pain here and there where my spleen is," Tori said. "And I have to keep this abductor pillow between my legs. Keeps my hips in alignment so my bones heal properly."

"Getting much sleep?" Burf wondered.

"Yeah, They have me on pain medication that zonks me before I go to sleep. The nurses come in about every 2-3 hours to reposition me to prevent bed sores."

"Gross," Cat murmured.

"May we come in?" Lane asked, knocking. Sikowitz was with him.

Tori's trademark smile creased across her face once again when she saw them. "Lane! Erwin! Of course!" She spread her arms in a welcoming gesture.

"That's the best thing I've seen in days!" Sikowitz rumbled. He carried a balloon and flowers with a handwritten note that said simply _Welcome back, Tori._

Both men came over to the bed, embraced their former pupil and kissed her cheek before greeting the rest of the group.

"How are you feeling?" Lane inquired. .

Tori wiped her eyes and reached for her water. "Broken," she muttered with a frown. She'd never had a broken bone in her life until now. "But, OK, otherwise."

"You gave us quite the scare there, Kiddo, you know that?" Sikowitz said.

Tori nodded. "Yeah...guess I did." With each visit from someone she cherished, Tori seemed to regain a little more energy and strength. The unbreakable bond she had with these people, helped bring her back. "I'm sorry."

Sikowitz squeezed her hand _._ "You have nothing to be sorry for, my dear."

"Its the two dumb asses that hit you that should be sorry!" Gibby snorted.

"They'll pay, Gib," Sam assured, hand on his shoulder.

 _They better._ "Yeah they will," Jade stated. _They nearly took Tori away from me!_

Jade whipped out her cell phone for a group selfie, heir friends crowding around them. Tori mugged for the camera and gave the 'thumbs up' gesture. The list of old friends grew when Tori's musicians joined the group. A few minutes into their visit, Tori and Jade shared their news with them.

"You're gonna have a baby?" Cat squealed. "Yay!"

"Congrats you guys!" Beck rumbled and moved to hug them.

"That's really great news, you two!" Kim exclaimed.

Jessie nudged Luke. "Speaking of news," she began, " we have some of our own."

Tori couldn't help but notice the glow emanating from both Jessie and Luke. She traded glimpses with Jade. "Don't tell me; you're pregnant, too?"

Jessie blushed and shook her head. "No. Engaged..."


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

 _ **Going Home**_

Later in the day after her friends left, Brian came by with Erica and Sheila.

"How are you doing, Kid?" Brian asked. Seeing her brought him a huge sense of relief. He'd never managed anyone as special as she was. Not even Amber.

Tori sighed. "I'm good."

"Anything I can get you?"

"No Marissa, I'm good. Thanks."

"How much longer are you going to be here, Tori?" Erica added.

"Ten days. I won't be able to go home until the staples are removed from my left leg."

Brian stood beside her bed and held her hand. "You look so much better than the last time I saw you, Kid." He'd called her that forever, since she signed her contract. It was a term of endearment.

"Ha! I'll bet."

"You get better, OK, Tor!" Sheila said as they all started to leave...

That night, Tori and Jade ate dinner together for the first time all week. Tori convinced Jade to sleep at home now that she was recovering. Jade agreed to go home tomorrow. They were watching the news as they ate. She was still the lead story. Colleagues expressed relief that she would likely make a full recovery.

Tori was on a clear liquid diet for the time being. Tonight she was having beef broth, jello and apple juice. Jade's pregnancy cravings had started: she was eating a tuna melt she bought at Tallingers on the way over. Jade wasn't a fan of tuna.

Tori frowned when she realized what it was Jade was eating.

"Jade...is that tuna?"

Jade bit into her garlic fries. "Uh huh."

"Baby...you _hate_ tuna..."

Saturday morning, the Wests paid their first visit since Tori woke up, starting with Peter, Darlene and Brittany. Cassidy came by after lunch, with her boyfriend. And then Lynda, who rolled in with Scott. Jade hadn't him seen the holidays.

"I'm glad you're here, Scott," Jade told him.

He smiled gently. "I had to come for my kid sis," he answered. Scott lived in San Diego.

Before they all left, Tori and Jade shared their wonderful news.

"Oh my Gosh, I'm going to have another grandchild!" Lynda gushed and embraced Jade, then Tori. "I'm so happy for you two. Now...about your wedding - "

"Mom!" Jade declared, cutting her off. She knew Lynda only wanted to help. But now was not the time...

Tori also received a visit from Dale Squires, who came by after lunch. Jade's morning sickness forced her to go home but she would come back for dinner.

"It's good too see you, Dale," Tori stated. She was lying on her right side, facing the door.

"Yeah...you too," the director replied. "Glad you're going to make a full recovery..."

"Me too, considering."

"You gonna make the opening for the school's new performance center?" he asked.

Tori peered at him with a look of determination in her eyes. Hollywood Arts was set to unveil a new performing arts center later in the year. Many alumni and former faculty were scheduled to attend. Tori and he friends, of course, would be there. They never missed a chance to return to the place where they all met.

"Dale...I'll be there on one leg if I have too!" she said. "Nothing is going to keep me away from being there!"

Dale chuckled. "That doesn't surprise me with you, Tori..."

Jade rolled in around 4 pm, shortly after Dale left. They passed each other in the hall, where Dale greeted her with a warm embrace. She glided into the room and mashed her mouth against Tori's in an emphatic kiss.

"Wow!' Tori breathed after wards. "What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason to kiss my beautiful fiancee?"

Tori smiled and laced her fingers with Jade's. "Not at all..."

After dinner, Tori's parents stopped by and stayed until the end of visiting hours. They left with Jade. But before they did, they watched the news. One of the two victims killed in the high speed chase, was laid to rest today in her hometown. Tori couldn't hold back her tears as she listened to the reporter. She felt compelled to add her condolences to both families, abut would do so in the morning.

"Sleep well my love," Tori told Jade as she left.

"I could stay, you know?"

Tori squeezed Jade's hands. "I know. But you need your rest, too. And, I want you to be comfortable."

Jade swept hair off Tori's face. "So considerate."

"You'd tell me the same thing."

"Yes...I would." A rather long good night kiss followed before Jade headed home...

Tori laid awake for a time after the nurses came to turn her onto her back. She watched the late news - she didn't know much else on this time of night. She grew disinterested in the news and let her mind drift to more pleasant thoughts. Like finishing her album. She knew it would be awhile before she could get back to work on it, but she was determined not to let her injuries deter her from getting back to work as soon as she was able.

She looked over at the various flowers and gifts people had brought over. Some were from people she hadn't been in touch with in years. Classmates she hadn't seen since graduation. Old professors from UCLA. Teachers from Hollywood Arts: Rusty. Festus. Even former principal Eichner. She'd heard fans were leaving cards and gifts of well wishes both at Galactic Records and her home. It touched her that so many people were showing their support for her. And that in itself, was all the motivation she needed to get herself healed. She was thinking about all that as she finally drifted off into sleep...

Sunday, Tori received more visitors. Her friends stopped by after breakfast. Robbie and Cat brought their kids, who, Tori hadn't seen in ages. She and Jade were their Godparents. They were honored when Robbie and Cat told them. Jade spent much of the visit holding the baby, whom they had named Charlotte.

"You two are going to be great parents," Cat said. She took Charlotte off Jade's hands when the child grew restless. Behind her, three year old son Matthew busied himself by tormenting poor Rex, pulling on his limbs.

"You think?" Tori inquired.

"Absolutely!" Andre answered.

"Yeah...you will," Cat seconded. She set Charlotte in her stroller.

Tori looked at Andre and Carly and smiled. Carly was sitting on his lap.

"What" Andre asked. _I don't like how she's looking at me._

"So..what about you two? You guys gonna have kids?"

"Yeah...maybe one day," Andre replied. "We've talked about it. But we haven't even been married a year yet."

Carly patted his knee. "Patience, baby. Patience."

"Ow! Stop pulling me arm, Matt!" Rex barked. "You'll break it!"

"Wouldn't be the first time," Jade muttered.

"Jade!" Tori chastised, smacking her hand playfully. "Be nice!"

"Matthew do not break Rex!" Robbie ordered. "Daddy can't do his show if Rex is broken!"

"Sam told me the two dickheads who ran you over are not showing much remorse. For anything." Carly intoned. "They didn't even seem to know who you are."

"Yeah...I heard that," Tori replied. "Doesn't matter."

"Fuckheads," Jade muttered. "Hope they never seen the outside of a jail cell again."

"Doubt they ever will, Jade," Beck commented, squeezing her shoulder...

After they left, Shelby came by to keep Tori company when Jade went to lunch with her siblings. Tori had tolerated her first meals so well that her diet had been upgraded to full liquids. Lunch today included cottage cheese - which she loved anyway - strawberry yogurt, chocolate pudding and apple juice.

"Meant to ask you how goes the book tour?" she asked.

"I'm done. I cut it short when I heard about you," Shelby replied. "My editor rescheduled the remaining cities, but I'm not sure I want to go back out right now."

"Why not?"

"Because you're gonna need some help with stuff when you get out of here," Shelby continued. "I need to be here right now, Tor."

Tori touched her twin's arm. "I'll tell you what you need to do, Shelby," she said, "You need to resume the tour. I'm gonna be OK."

"Huh..Heather said the same thing when we were in the shower this morning," Shelby commented...

Tori was just waking up from a short nap when Jade returned. Shelby called her when Tori started to doze off after lunch, cutting their visit short. Jade checked in with Alice before coming back to the hospital.

"Hey, beautiful!"

Tori smiled at her as she came into the room. "Hey, baby!"

Jade leaned over and kissed her. The kind of soft, warm, powerful kiss that always took Tori's breath away.

"Well...you're feeling better!"

Jade nodded. "Yep. Haven't puked since this morning." She sat down. "I wake you?"

"No...been awake for a few minutes. Alice came in to turn me."

"You need anything?"

Tori slid her hand into Jade's and gazed into her eyes. "I have everything I need, right here, baby."

"Knock, knock."

Tori smiled when she saw Amber breeze into the room.

"Hey Tori!"

Tori looked away from her laptop. her friend. "Amber!"

The older woman came over and embraced her protege. "Good too see you!"

"You too."

Amber stayed the rest of the afternoon, leaving before dinner. During her stay, other artists on the Galactic label paid Tori a visit. Tori posed for a selfie with them before they left and she and Jade shared news of their impending parenthood. After accepting congratulations, everyone left. Amber was on her way out, when Tori stopped her.

"Listen Amb...I have a favor to ask."

"Sure, name it, Girl."

"It would mean a lot to me if you will be one of my bridesmaids."

Amber's face creased into a smile. "Tori! I would be honored."

Jade stayed the rest of the night, through dinner, before going home. She appreciated David's efforts to keep the paparazzi away from the house. They were the last people she wanted to deal with now. No...they weren't people; they were vultures. She never understood the need for the invasion of privacy with them. She thought they would stop infringing on her and Tori after the lawsuit they slapped on the paparazzi for that very thing. But...it didn't. Until now.

"How is Miss Tori?" Priya asked.

"She's feeling stronger, thank you for asking, Priya."

"Would it be all right if I popped in too see her?"

Jade smiled and laid a hand on Priya's shoulder. "Yes...of course it is, Priya. You know you're like family to us."

"Thank you, Miss Jade. I'll pop in and see her tomorrow. Is there anything I can do for you before I toddle off to bed?"

"No...thank you. Good night, Priya."

"Good night, Miss Jade."

Jade sat down at her laptop and posted the pics of her and Tori with her fellow artists on Tori's Facebook page, then decided to go for a swim before bed. Jade shed her clothes, dropping them on the bed, coiled herself in a towel and headed for the pool, the dogs following. She unwrapped the towel, dropped it on the chaise, and launched herself into the pool from the diving board.

Jade skimmed along the bottom of the pool before surfacing in the shallow end, and swept her hair back. She floated on her back for a few minutes, letting all the tension within her, fall away. She could breathe now. Tori appeared to be out of danger. And it would not be long before they could resume their life together.

Jade pulled herself under the water again and swam back towards the shallow end. She exited the pool, water dripping off her naked body, and dried off. She wrapped the towel around her and headed inside, once again with the dogs trailing her. She watched a little TV, and finally turned in around midnight, falling asleep almost immediately...

Tori experienced a breakthrough on Monday, when she got out of bed for the first time and into a wheelchair, her legs elevated, and had Jade, Alice or the duty nurse roll her up and down the hallway. Despite the breakthrough, Tori began to feel overwhelmed, and was not up to receiving visitors at all that day. Jade stayed most of the day. While Tori was catching a nap, Jade went down to the cafeteria to set up a video chat for a production meeting for the show. She returned for dinner, then left when visiting hours ended.

Vince paid her a visit on Tuesday. Holly spent most of the week at her daughter's bedside, alternating with Trina and Shelby in relieving Jade. Tori even got a surprise visit from an old friend, when Becca stopped by. They hadn't seen each other in months and spent much of Becca's visit catching up and reminiscing about old times. Tori's cousins on her father's side came by, coordinating their visit for when Trina and Shelby were at the hospital.

Dr. Jordan and Dr. Hart became more and more impressed at how quickly Tori's strength and appetite returned. By Wednesday, she had finally been cleared for solid food.

Thursday, Brooks and Hampton appeared in court. The district attorney was not showing them any mercy, charging them both with two counts of vehicular manslaughter, armed robbery, felony hit and run, and evading police. Relatives of both men were too distraught to address the media.

It was pizza night, so Andre and Carly picked up pizza from Dominicelli's. Beck and Allison brought the drinks. The arraignment was a major topic of conversation until Cat changed the subject. Tori was finally being discharged in the morning.

"It's great that you cam finally go home, Tori," she intoned.

"Yeah...I can't wait to get out of here!" Tori muttered. She popped a piece of pepperoni into her mouth and rolled her eyes in pleasure. "God this tastes _so_ good! I was getting sick of soup and pudding and jello! I almost forgot what pizza tastes like!"

"You're looking great, Tori!" Carly noted. She leaned against Andre, who was sitting on Jade's bed. She was wearing her hair up.

"You really are!" Jade agreed. She popped an anchovy into her mouth. Another pregnancy craving. She was not much of fish eater. And she hated anchovies.

"Well having you by my side through all this, is what kept me going."

Jade smiled. "You would have done the same for me."

"In a fucking heartbeat, babe!"

Jade ate another morsel of anchovy and noticed the looks the group was giving her. "What?"

Cat placed her hand on Jade's shoulder. "Lemme guess...pregnancy craving?"

"Uh huh."

The petite redhead laughed. "Yeah...you would not believe some of the things I ate when I was first pregnant."

"Tell me about it!" Robbie muttered, rolling his eyes. His friends laughed.

After dinner, they all watched _Robbie and Rex._ None of them ever missed it. It was good to laugh. Jade couldn't recall laughing as hard as did tonight.

"Robbie, this show is a gas!" Gibby remarked.

"Thanks, man."

As her friends were leaving, Tori looked at them. "Guys...I just want to say thank you."

"For what?" Andre asked.

"For being my friends. You guys are very special to me. You've always had my back from the beginning." Tori continued. "I wouldn't have come through this without all of you."

"It's what friends do, Tori," Carly said.

Tori nodded. Exhaustion was creeping in. "I love you guys."

"We love you too, _chika_." Andre kissed her head. "Get some rest, huh?"

Tori was going to need a full time nurse to help her recovery at home. Alice helped them with that, recommending a woman she went through nursing school with. The day before she was to go home, the nurse dropped by her room to introduce herself. Her name was Brenda. She was one of two nurses who would assist her.

Friday morning Tori had her staples removed. She was sitting in her wheelchair looking out at the rain, lost in thought, when Jade glided into the room. "You ready to get out of here, my love?"

Tori looked up at her and nodded, just as Alice came in with her discharge papers. "I sure am!" she exclaimed. "I was starting to get bored."

Tori had no idea what was waiting for her when the medical transport van turned onto her street. Tori felt the anxiety building as she recognized her neighborhood. She had texted out to her neighbors and go the media that she was coming home, but did not tell the media. The last thing she wanted – or needed – was a huge fanfare upon leaving the hospital.

"You OK, babe?" Jade queried.

"Yeah, Jade, I'm fine. Just happy to be finally going home!'

"Know what, babe" I'm, happy about that too," Jade agreed. She leaned in for a kiss. "It's been too quiet without you. And the dogs miss you."

"I miss them, too," Tori replied.

The van turned into their driveway and a few minutes later, she was lowered onto the ground. "Where did the ramp come from?" she asked when she saw the ramp. Neighbors shouted out greetings to her as Jade wheeled her towards the house. Tori gratefully waved back.

"The guys put it in," Jade replied. She had Tori's bag over her shoulder. "Put a couple inside, too, so you can get around. Rented you a hospital bed, too. Your insurance paid for it."

Tori nodded. "You seem to have thought of everything,"

"Of course."

She touched her hair. "God, my hair feels like straw," she griped with a frown. "Can't wait too wash it."

"You can use the shower downstairs."

Tori looked back with a smile. "Works for me." _Let me at that shower!_

Jade pretended to unlock the front door. The dogs started barking. Tori missed that. Once Jade rolled her inside, Bella and Toby were there to greet Tori, eagerly wanted to jump up on her. Their tails wagged in unison as they barked excitedly.

"Yes! Mamma missed you too, puppies!" The dogs stood on their hind legs and licked her face. "Yes. OK...down." She patted their heads, giving them each a series of kisses.

"Bella! Toby! Down!" Jade commanded.

The dogs obeyed and obediently fell in line beside them. Jade rolled Tori toward the living room, where the hospital bed was set up in the middle of the room. The room had been rearranged to accommodate the bed, with the couch now in front of the living room window.

 _I'm home._

" _Surprise..."_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

 _ **The Road to Recovery**_

"Welcome home, Miss Tori!" Priya exclaimed.

"Thank you, Priya. It's good to be home."

The surprise party lasted well into early evening. Trina and Shelby brought a cake with the words _Welcome home, Tori_ written across it. Cat put one of Tori's cds on the stereo. Just being home seemed to boost her spirits.

Carly handed Tori a slice of cake. "There's someone here who wants to say hi, Tori,"

Tori tipped her head. "Who?"

"Hey, Tori!" It was Spencer. Now 43, he held his age well, with flecks of gray in his sideburns. He was a full time art teacher these days at Carly's old high school. One of his sculptures graced the lobby of Galactic Records.

"Spencer!" Tori let him embrace her. "Nice too see you!"

"You too! Carly's kept me updated. Glad too see you're going to be OK."

"Yeah, thanks," Tori replied.

"Monica sends her love," Spencer added and excused himself to mingle...

Tori would miss the Grammy Awards for the first time in her career. Doctor's orders. Amber replaced her as a presenter. Her friends chose to skip the show this year, instead coming over to watch with her. Andre and Carly brought dinner Tori was touched when presenters and winners stopped to say how much she was missed. Presenters all wore purple ribbons in her honor.

"Get back here soon, Tori! We miss you!" Ashley Allen declared after winning for Best Female Vocal Performance...

Two weeks later.

It was Oscar night, and Beck was a nominee. Best Supporting Actor for his role in the poignant drama _Vagabond._ Everyone but Tori would be going with him as part of his entourage. Jade wanted to stay home and watch the show with Tori, but she insisted Jade attend.

"Baby...you've been taking care of me almost 24/7 since I got out of the hospital," she pointed out. "You need time for yourself or you'll go crazy. You deserve this."

"She's right, Jade," Carly agreed. "You should go."

Tori touched Jade's wrist. "Besides...wouldn't you insist I go if it were you sitting here?"

Jade grinned. "Yes...I would."

"Besides...I'm here," Brenda's relief reminded her. Her name was Mollie. "Go have a good time, Jade."

"Well...OK then..."

Jade came downstairs 30 minutes later, looking elegant in a dark green gown. One of Trina's. Her dark hair was styled in updo ringlets. Matching emerald earrings and pendant complemented her dress.

"Oh my God baby, you look absolutely stunning!" Tori remarked.

"Well...thank you..."

Trina, Shelby and Heather arrived shortly before Beck pulled up in his limo. The Vega sisters were watching the show together. Shelby was going to cook – provided, she remembered how. Heather did the majority of the cooking in their house.

"Looking good, Beck!" Tori remarked when she saw him in a tux.

"Yes...he cleans up pretty nicely, doesn't he?" Allison commented. She looked elegant in a crème colored gown that Trina had designed. Her blonde hair was coiled regally atop her head.

"He always did," Jade added.

"You know, this is gonna be the first time we all won't be together for a big moment," Robbie noted.

"Yeah...we've never missed anything one of us has celebrated," Andre put in.

"Jeez, you guys are starting to bum me out here," Tori groused...

British actress Melinda Charles – last year's Best Supporting Actress winner, was the presenter for Beck's category. Tori knew he would win. He was already considered one of the best rising young actors in the business. The Vega girls were enjoying enchiladas – their grandmother Vega's recipe – when the winner was announced.

"...and, the Oscar goes to...Beck Oliver for _Vagabond!_ "

"Yes!" Tori screamed from her bed, and punctuated the air with a fist. She was certain that would not be the first Academy Award her friend would win.

"We saw the movie," Trina said, clapping. "He was...amazing!"

"He is." Tori agreed.

Beck reacted with shock when his name was called. He swept his hands through his hair and turned to kiss Allison. Andre and Robbie hugged him. The girls kissed his cheek .Jade was crying as she embraced him. Tori didn't mind that they still cared for each other. It was Beck who convinced Jade she should pursue her feelings for Tori.

Beck wore a purple ribbon on his lapel. So were all of his friends. His acceptance speech acknowledged the usual people...family, agent...friends. He mentioned Sikowitz, who was beaming with pride from his seat. Allison. And then he came to Tori.

"...and finally, to my dear dear friend Tori Vega, who is well on her way to a full recovery from her horrible ordeal-" a loud ovation, which moved Tori to tears – "Tori...your courage, your tremendous strength, your passion...your desire to be the best at what you do, makes you an inspiration to all of us who know and love you. But more than that...its your friendship, your love that I treasure. Thank you for your encouragement...thank you for your friendship...and thank you for your love. I would not be up here tonight without it. Thank you...thank you all!"

Tori wiped her eyes as Beck received a standing ovation after his speech. She blew kisses towards the TV as he walked off stage. Sitting beside Beck's mother, Allison was crying. The camera panned to Jade, who was clearly moved by his words. Sitting between Carly and Cat, they both hugged her...

Five weeks after her accident, Tori had the casts removed from her right leg and arm. The pain from her incision was gone. Her left leg remained in an immobilizer, but she was able to shower and dress herself. She was even able to help Jade in the kitchen. The nurses' services were not longer needed, having fulfilled their duties. Tori gave both an autographed picture as a token of her appreciation.

Around that same time, Jade learned that _The Cul de Sac_ had been renewed for a second season, keeping her gainfully employed for at least another year. Good things were happening for the couple. Jade already had material in the works for the upcoming season.

Tori was sitting on the deck, her leg elevated. She wore a short sundress. Her hair was swept back in a pony tail. Bella and Toby laid at her feet, occupying themselves with their chew toys. She looked up from her laptop when she heard Jade dive into the pool.

Jade emerged from the pool a few moments later and slicked back her wet raven hair. The bulge in her tummy was beginning to show. She squeezed water from her hair and joined Tori at the table.

"Who was on the phone, babe?"

"Vince."

Jade brought a knee to her chest. "Yeah? Calling to see how you're doing?"

Tori sipped her water. "Well, yeah. He's always watched over me," she answered. "And...he offered us the use of his house on Catalina for the wedding. Said he'll bring everyone over on his yacht for free."

Jade was stunned. "He did? Wow...that's great." They hadn't yet settled on a wedding venue. Until now. "That place is amazing."

Vince had let them use it once a few years ago for a romantic weekend.

"We hardly left the house as I recall..."


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

 _ **The New Addition**_

As spring rolled into summer, Tori finally had the brace removed. And she began her physical therapy, under Darcy's supervision. She would still need the wheelchair, at least until she had regained full strength in her legs. And she would need special orthopedic lifts in all her shoes, which she had specially made. She also was instructed to use a walker. She had sessions three days a week. Her rehabilitation included mostly jogging in the therapy pool and leg lifts. She was confident it wouldn't take long for her to regain strength in her legs.

"You'll be back on your feet and recording again in no time, Tori!" Darcy told her the morning her therapy was to begin. "Gotta get you ready for your big day!"

"Let's do it, Darc!" Tori responded...

Tori and Jade sat on the swing on the deck, Tori's long legs were stretched out across the seat – it felt good to be able to do that – crossed at the ankles. Jade laid in the fetal position, her head in Tori's lap. Her baby bump continued to grow. Her eyes were closed as Tori stroked her hair. Soft music played on the stereo as they enjoyed the cool early summer evening.

"I've missed this," Jade murmured. _I have my Tori back._

"Me too." Tori put in. She laced her fingers with Jade's. Things were almost back to normal for her...for them.

Jade rolled onto her back and gazed up into Tori's eyes. "Everything feels normal for us again, doesn't it?"

Tori brushed hair off Jade's face. "Not quite."

Her comment made Jade sit up. "What do you mean?"

Tori leaned down, seeking out Jade's mouth with hers. Kissing her, she pulled Jade onto her lap. "Come upstairs with me and I'll show you what I mean..."

Tori and Jade laid naked in bed after making love for the first time since before the accident. Jade was pressed against her, drawing abstract circles on Tori's chest. They lay in a mass of tangled limbs. Neither of them wanted to move. It had been too long since they had been able to be intimate like this. And it felt just as good...just as incredible as it did their first time.

Jade signed and kissed Tori's shoulder. "OK...now everything feels..."

"Normal again?" Tori finished. They had developed an uncanny ability to finish each other's sentences.

Jade raised her head and peered into Tori's eyes. She brushed hair off Tori's face and nodded. "Mhm."

Tori looked down at Jade's baby bump. "Except it's not. This baby is going to change our lives, you know?"

"Yeah...I know."

Tori had been so focused on her physical therapy that they really hadn't had time to talk about the changes in their lives they would face once the baby arrived. Tori had been thinking about going out on a world tour. Jade had the show. Having a child would change all that. Even with the nanny they planned to hire.

"You know, I've been so busy letting myself heal that I really haven't thought much about it," Tori admitted. "Us becoming parents, I mean."

Jade nodded. "I know. And I haven't brought it up for the same reason."

Tori sat up against the headboard and put on her glasses. Jade snuggled close, laying her head on Tori's stomach. "You know I'm going to nag you to take care of yourself until the baby comes, right?"

Jade lifted her head and nodded. "And, I'm going to love every minute of it."

"Really? I'd have thought you would threaten to hurt me with your best pair of scissors."

"Tori Vega, my love...you are the _last_ person in the world that I would ever hurt."

Tori smiled. "That goes for me too, you know." She leaned down and sought out Jade's mouth with hers, her hand sliding down to Jade's tummy. Suddenly, she gasped. "Oh!"

"What?"

"Jade...I think...I think the baby just kicked..."

In the coming months, Tori and Jade finished the nursery and hired a live in nanny named Emma who came highly recommended through the firm Freddie and Melanie used. Emma moved into the small granny unit behind the garage so she could have her own space. They shared their news with the world for the first time, announcing on social media, their impending parenthood.

Tori came home from her latest therapy session and found Jade at the kitchen counter, her laptop open. She was working on a script for _The Cul de Sac._ Tori sashayed over and kissed Jade's neck. "Whatcha working on?"

"New script."

Tori took her hair out of the pony tail. "How did it go at the doctor's?"

Jade had an appointment with her OBYG this morning. "Great. She said everything is looking good!"

Tori smiled and slid her hand around Jade's thighs. "That's good...well, I'm going to take a shower."

Jade nodded. "OK."

Tori stopped when she reached the bottom of the stairs. "So...you coming or not...?"

It was during her physical therapy, that Tori made the decision to put off returning to the recording studio until after the baby arrived. Jade's pregnancy took priority. They began attending birthing classes. Things were right on schedule. Cat threw Jade a baby shower as she neared her due date. Tori did her part by keeping Jade occupied while Cat and Carly set up the party.

"Jade...you're positively glowing!" Lynda remarked during the party...

Tori and Andre sat in the music studio, working on their latest collaboration for the album, when a loud groan from outside interrupted them. When Jade appeared in the doorway, she was bent at the knees, clutching her stomach.

"Whoa! Jade...you OK?" Andre asked, looking up.

Through gritted teeth, Jade snarled, "Vega! Hosptial... _NOW!_

They all heard what sounded like a water balloon bursting open as it hit cement.

Tori jumped to her feet. "Oh shit!"

She felt Andre's hand on her shoulder. "I'll drive..."

"Come on, baby, push! _PUSH!"_

" _AAAAAARRRGH!"_ Jade screamed. "This was your stupid idea, Vega!"

Tori and Jade found themselves in the delivery room at Cedars. The baby was coming. Andre was in the waiting room, calling everyone with the news. Both sets of parents were on their way.

"OK Jade, we're almost home," Dr. Hart said. "Just one more push, OK?"

"You can do it, baby." Tori encouraged.

" _AAAAARRRRRRGGGHHH!"_

"Push Jade! Push!"

" _I am pushing!"_ Jade growled.

"I see the head! I see the head!" Tori squealed excitedly.

Jade mustered the last of her strength for one final push. _"AAAARGH!"_

"It's a girl!" the doctor declared.

A moment later, there came a small cry.

"Ohmygod!" Tori declared. "You did it, baby!" She wiped tears from her eyes. Then she cut the umbilical cord.

Moments later, the nurse handed the infant, swaddled in a pink blanket to Jade. "Oh My God, she's so beautiful!" Jade commented, voice cracking.

Tori nodded and kissed Jade's forehead. In her eyes, Jade never looked more beautiful to her as she did at that moment. "She's perfect!"

Jade stared down into her daughter's cherubic face. "She's really ours, isn't she?"

"Yes, my love. She's really ours..."

"Tori, she's beautiful!" David Vega gushed over his new granddaughter as he cradled her in his arms.

"Thank you Dad!" Tori sat in the chair beside the bed, holding Jade's hand. She wore her orthopedic boots.

"She's adorable, guys!" Andre added.

"So precious," Carly gushed.

"What did you name her?" Cat asked.

"Katherine Edith West-Vega," Jade informed.

"After our grandmothers." Tori chimed in.

"That's beautiful, Jade," Peter commented. Katherine was his mother's name. He didn't think Jade remembered her, she passed on so many years ago. Theirs wasn't always the best relationship.

Shelby started to cry. "Gramma would be so happy, Sis!"

Tori nodded. "I like to think she's still with us."

"She is, honey," Holly said, squeezing Tori's arm.

"We should probably go and let Jade get some rest," Beck said. He leaned down to kiss her forehead and kissed Tori's cheek. "Congratulations you two!"

"You guys will be great parents!" Carly chimed in. One by one, the group filed out. Tori's parents and sisters remained for a moment.

"Tori...we don't tell you this enough," Holly spoke up, "but your dad and I are very proud of you!"

"Thanks, Mom!"

"That goes for us, too, Sis!" Trina added, speaking for her and Shelby.

"Love you honey!" David said. He hugged her, then Jade.

"That goes for us too, Jade," Peter spoke up.

"Yes," Lynda added. The Wests and Vegas walked out of the room together.

Tori moved to sit down at the head of the bed after she laid Katherine in her bassinet. She laid back, her head on Jade's shoulder, fingers laced together.

"Sunk in yet? That we're parents?" Jade asked.

"The minute I saw her."

Jade swept hair off Tori's forehead. "Next time...it's _your_ turn, OK?"

Tori smiled. "Sure, honey...whatever you say..." _I'm just glad I'll be around for the next time._

Jade glanced at her. "Did you just call me 'honey?'"

"I did. You don't like it?"

Jade thought a moment. "Actually, I think I could get used to it..."

Two weeks later, Tori rolled into the studio finally ready to get back to work. She wore the purple dress Jade bought her for her birthday and flats. She even stopped to pick up a box of pastries on her way in.

"Let's do this, gang!" she announced, coming into lounge with Andre. "We gonna make a kick ass album or what?"

Her band hovered around her. "Good to have you back, Tori!" Luke intoned.

"It sure is, Boss!" Marissa echoed. Tori didn't normally like being called that. But she let it slide today.

"It's good to be back," Tori admitted.

"How's Jade?" Sheila asked.

"She's doing great. Sends her love."

Kevin poked his head out the door of Studio A. "We gonna do this, or what...?"


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

 _ **The Big Day**_

With her new album complete and scheduled to be released in the coming weeks, the big day had finally arrived for Tori and Jade, eight months after the accident. It was their wedding day. This was the day they had both been looking forward to since the moment Tori had been released from the hospital – and longer.

Shelby was Tori's matron of honor. Cat served the same role for Jade. Trina, Jessie, Kim and Becca joined Carly as Tori's bridesmaids. Cassidy Brittany, Allison, Cindy and Sam were Jade's bridesmaids. Kayley was the flower girl, Jade's nephew Aidan – Scott's son – the ring bearer

With the ceremony closing in, David Vega walked into the room. Shelby was touching up Tori's makeup. She was wearing her contacts today. Shelby wore a dark lilac gown with spaghetti straps. David wore a black suit with blue dress shirt. A boutonniere was pinned to the lapel of his jacket.

He could never recall a time when Tori looked more beautiful as she did today. "You look beautiful Victoria." He hadn't called her that in ages.

"Thanks Dad."

Tori's dress was a beautiful eggshell white strapless gown with lace skirt and two foot train. A single strand of pearls graced her neck, matching the pearl teardrop earrings. Her hair was styled in a braided rose atop her head.

"You really do look beautiful, Tor," Trina remarked. She wore a mauve tee length gown, with v neck collar and spaghetti straps.

"Thanks, Treen."

David took Tori's hand. "I love you, honey."

"Love you too, Dad, but please don't get all mushy on me now," Tori replied.

"Remember what he was like at my wedding?" Trina quipped.

"Yes...I do."

"He almost passed on me!" Holly chimed in as she adjusted Kayley's hair.

"Oh, I did not!"

Moments later, Carly, Jessie and Kim glided into the room, carrying bouquets. They wore the same mauve color dresses as was Trina.

"Andre sent us back to tell you that we're almost ready out there, Tori." Carly informed.

"Thanks, Carly."

"You nervous?" Trina asked.

"Not at all." Tori was surprised that she wasn't nervous. This was the most important day of her life. It was expected to be nervous on your wedding day. But she was calm. At least, for the moment.

Jade swept into the room with her dad, looking more elegant than Tori had ever seen her. The gown was exquisite. Spaghetti straps and lace bodice, with a two foot train. Her hair was pulled back in the same braided rose as Tori's, coiled at the nape of the neck. Cat and the bridesmaids followed. Cat wore a deep scarlet gown. The bridesmaids wore the same lighter shade of red. Cassidy's hair was done in a French twist.

"Oh my god,Tori, you look so beautiful!" Jade gushed.

So do you!"

Jade took Tori's hands."You ready, babe?"

"Baby...I've been ready for this moment my whole life!"

With a view of Avalon and the pristine harbor as a fitting backdrop, the ceremony began under a blue, cloudless sky, with Pachelbel's Canon in D minor as the selected wedding processional. The guest list was small. Neither Tori nor Jade wanted a big wedding.

Tori's relatives sat on on side of the aisle, with colleagues from Galactic Records: Brian. Amber. Vince. Sheila. Kevin. Marissa. Erica. Jade's family sat on the left side. Dale Squires and former principal Mr. Eichner were included on the guest list. Anthony. Liam. Rusty. Festus. They all sat behind Beck and the others. Emma and PrIya sat beside Holly, with Katie in her carrier. She was fast asleep at the moment.

Also in attendance were Alice and Darcy, Dr. Hart and the other doctors who put Tori back together and Danny Duncan Alice and Darcy sat on Jade's side to even things out. Gibby, Lisa, Freddie and Melanie sat behind Beck's row. Colleagues from _The Cul de Sac_ sat on Jade's side. Her parents sat in the front row with Scott and his wife.

Kayley came out first, walking proudly down the aisle, sprinkling flower pedals as she went. Aidan followed her, holding the pillow with the rings. Then Kim, Jessie, followed by Becca, Carly, Trina and finally, Shelby. Next it was Allison, then Brittany, then Cassidy, Cindy, Sam, and finally, Cat. They all took their positions at the altar.

David and Peter West proudly walked their daughters down the aisle, together, everyone standing. David supported Tori on her left side. Her limp was noticeable, even with her lifts. Peter was on her right. Jade felt Beck's warm smile as she passed him.

"They both look stunning!" Beck whispered.

"They sure do!" Andre agreed.

David turned Tori towards Jade when the reached the altar. He kissed her cheek, then Jade's and shook Peter's hand before they both took their seats. Jade supported her on her right side. Trina stood to her left.

The music stopped. The minister spoke. "Dear family and friends, today we are assembled here to join together Victoria Vega and Jadelyn West in marriage, to be with them and rejoice with them in making this important commitment. The essence of this commitment is taking another person as lover, companion and friend."

Tori and Jade could not take their eyes off each other. Tori swore she heard her mother crying behind her. Or was it her dad? She couldn't tell. Jade felt the warm, approving gaze Peter was giving her. She held Tori's hand a little tighter.

"Marriage symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives, yet this must not diminish but enhance the individuality developing while growing in understanding of each other. It is doing things for each other, not out of duty or sacrifice, but out of joy and love. It is not looking for perfection in each other. It is cultivating flexibility, patience, understanding and a sense of humor. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget."

"The vows which you are about to exchange serve as a verbal pledge to each other. For, it is not the words which you will speak today which will bond you together as one, but as the inner sense of love and commitment that each of you feels with your heart and soul."

"You both have prepared vows, I understand?"

They nodded.

The minister continued. "Tori."

Tori cleared her throat and gazed deeply into Jade's eyes. "My dearest Jade, when I look back on how things started with us, I would never have imagined this scenario. You were open about your dislike for me. I found you...unique and trying to get to know you was...exasperating at times."

"But at the same time, that was also part of your mystique, and I took it as a challenge to break down that part of you. It was also part of what pulled me in about you, part of what made me fall in love with you, and why we are standing here right now...Jade, you are the most fascinating person I have ever met. You are talented and intelligent and beautiful and independent and passionate."

"You have changed my life. You helped me realize who I was. You were there for me when I was wrestling with my identify. We helped each other find ourselves...I would not be who I am today without you in my life." Tori's voice cracked. "You have been my biggest fan...my biggest supporter...my inspiration."

"You were there for me when I was scared after I signed my first recording contract. You believed in me. You weren't going to let me fail. Your tremendous strength, your undying love, brought me back to you after the accident." Tori wiped her eyes. "You are my anchor, Jade, the core of my life...you _are_ my life...you are my love. I will cherish you and the life we have together, and the life we will continue to build together, until the day I take my final breath. All I have ever needed to be happy, is you, Jade. You have my heart, Jade West...forever and always."

"Jade."

 _How the hell am I supposed to follow that?_

Jade wiped her eyes. Tori's words stirred her. Just like those beautiful ballads she wrote.

"Tori...I developed feelings for you almost from the first moment I saw you, but circumstances would not allow us to be together." She shot a quick glance at Beck, who just nodded and smiled. She smiled back. Andre patted his shoulder. "But, when our journey together began, there were some bumps. I was...difficult. At times, so were you. But that's also what made it exciting. But you made me fall in love with you, and that changed my life."

"You helped me become a better person. You were...patient. You were understanding. You were always honest. You were caring. You showed me how to be all those things. You pushed me to allow mt softer side come out from time to time. ...You became my best friend...and, you still are."

"We have endured so much together, my love, and it has made us stronger as a couple. Your smile warms me. Your touch still gives me butterflies. Your eyes melt me, your love enraptures me. I almost lost you, but it was your inner strength, your devotion, your unbreakable spirit, that kept me going. I knew you would not break the promise you made to me back at school...that this was our destiny. You knew it before I did. You have my heat, Tori...forever and always."

The minister took over again. Cat muffled a cry.

"Tori, will you take Jade to be your wedded wife, to be together in matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor her, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, keep yourself unto her, until death do you part, from this day forward?"

"You better believe I will!"

Jade's heart leaped. _Keep it together, West._ "You better!"

Chuckles and laughter.

"Jade, will you take Tori to be your wedded wife, to be together in matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor her, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, keep yourself unto her, until death do you part, from this day forward?"

Jade gazed deeply into Tori's moist eyes. "Absolutely!"

Tori closed her eyes. _This is why I'm still here._ The moment she had always dreamed of, was about to be consummated.

"Rings, please."

Aidan dutifully handed Shelby the ring for Jade and Cat took the ring for Tori.

"The wedding ring is an unbroken circle which symbolizes unending and everlasting love. It represents your inner commitment to one another. You will now seal your promises to each other by giving and receiving rings."

"Tori, place the ring on Jade's finger and repeat after me: With this ring I thee wed and join my life and love with yours."

Tori slipped the ring onto Jade's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed and join my life and love with yours."

Jade echoed those words when it was her turn.

"Tori and Jade, with the blessing of your family and friends who are present here today, by the power vested in me by the State of California, and by the power of your love for each other, I now pronounce you married...The brides may now kiss."

Tori smiled at Jade. "Come here, you!" She pulled Jade close, and, holding her face, brought her in for an emphatic kiss, officially sealing the deal. _My life is complete._ Jade surrendered herself to Tori and folded her arms around her

"Ladies and gentlemen...presenting for the first time...Tori and Jade Vega."

Everyone rose and applauded. Both Holly and Lynda were crying. The loudest cheers came from their friends. No one cheered louder than Beck, though Jade swore she saw tears in his eyes. She smiled back at him and mouthed "Thank you." He smiled back, nodded in acknowledgment...

The reception commenced after the obligatory photo session, with the hills of Catalina as a backdrop. Tori and Jade had their first dance to _Eternal Flame_. As they glided across the dance floor, Jade laid her head on Tori's shoulder. Both women looked content.

"How do you feel, my love?" Tori asked.

Jade's eyes were closed. She had her arms wrapped around Tori's neck. "Like I'm the luckiest woman on the planet right now!"

"Me too..."

Their friends stood together, watching them. Beck put his arms around Andre's and Robbie's shoulders. "Well...they finally did it, guys," he intoned with a smile.

His smile was genuine. There was never anything phony about Beck Oliver. He had been their biggest supporter from the moment Tori and Jade came out.

"They sure did," Andre put in. He sipped his beer. "Never doubted it."

"You could see way back when we were all still in school," Burf noted. "Jade used to scare me, but that changed when she and Tori hooked up."

"Tori has that affect on people, buddy," Sinjin added.

"Indeed she does," Sikowitz interjected, sidling over with Lane. They overheard Sinjin's comment.

"She's a special lady," Lane chimed in. He smiled when Tori dipped Jade. "They both are."

"Seeing them together like this, warms my heart," Beck continued. Allison laid her head on his shoulder.

"That's a nice thought, Beck," Marcie chimed in.

"They really do make a cute couple," Carly remarked.

"They always have, Carly," Beck commented.

Cat was swaying with the music, wrapped in Robbie's arms. "I knew Tori wasn't going to leave us."

"We all did, Cat," Robbie commented. "This day was supposed to happen."

"I still remember the first time I saw them together," Sikowitz recalled with a smile. "They were holding hands. I thought I was hallucinating."

The group laughed. Lane patted his friend's shoulder. "They were the talk of the school that year," he recollected.

"I think more people were surprised that Tori was gay, than they were about Jade being so," Beck remarked.

"Yeah...kinda took people by surprise," Andre added.

Tori and Jade were sharing a kiss as they glided to the music.

"But, not you guys?" Freddie queried.

"No, we sorta all suspected," Cat answered.

"It was hard not too notice," Burf added.

"I'm still kinda new to the group, but even I can see how much in love they are," Allison said and sipped from her flute of champagne. "They really do belong together."

"Those two are the essence of what true love really embodies," Andre stated.

"They sure are!" Carly added.

"Their love is unbreakable, Carly," Freddie put in.

"If I couldn't ever give Jade what she needed, I'm glad Tori can," Beck said.

"That's a lovely sentiment," Melanie put in.

"Bitter?" Sam queried.

"Not at all, Sam," Beck countered. "I've always wanted Jade to be happy. I'm glad she found it with one of my best friends."

"Moments like this, are what life is all about," Gibby put in.

Everyone looked at him. "Gib...you just said it all right there," Robbie stated...

It was during the reception when Tori and Jade performed their planned duet. They sang _I've Had the Time of My Life_ from _Dirty Dancing_ after the traditional father/daughter dance. It did not go unnoticed by everyone in the room that Tori and Jade never took their eyes off each other as they sang. More importantly, Tori seemed to be moving well, showing her old form, despite her limp. They got a standing ovation when they finished.

With her band backing her, Tori had a surprise planned. She pulled Jade onto the dance floor and grabbed a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, I want to dedicate this song to my beautiful and amazing wife." she looked at Andre. "Hit it, Andre."

A moment later, she broke into song, singing the Beatles' classic ballad _Something_ to Jade:

 _Something in the way she moves_

 _Attracts me like no other lover_

 _Something in the way she woos me..._

As the reception rolled into the night, Tori and Jade managed to sneak away for a little alone time. They stood on the terrace, the lights of Avalon lit up the night sky. It was a cool, comfortable night.

Tori stood behind Jade, her arms wrapped around her, chin resting on her shoulder. "We did it, baby," she said with a contented sigh. "We made it to the altar."

"Yeah, we did!" Jade craned her head to gaze back at her. "Thank you, Tori."

"For what, babe?"

"For changing my life. For helping me bury the old, angry Jade," Jade said. "But, most of all...thank you for loving me."

"You're welcome." Tori peered into Jade's eyes."And, thank you for not giving up on me when I was in the hospital."

Jade faced her. She locked her fingers behind Tori's neck. "Tori Vega...I will _never_ give up on you!"

"Same goes for me!"

Jade looked her over. "I so want to take you home right now and rip that dress off of you with my teeth!"

Tori giggled. "Down girl."

Jade feigned a pout. "Party pooper."

A moment later, Tori brought Jade in for a kiss...


	16. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

 _ **Back in the Spotlight**_

Tori's new album, aptly titled _Forever and Always,_ was released while she and Jade were on their honeymoon. The cover was simple. Just a shot of a couple holding hands. Her and Jade, shot from the arm down. The title track was the first song to be released and it debuted at number one on the pop charts. It was the fourth time one of her songs debuted number one, and further cemented her reputation as the top woman on the charts. Critics lauded the album as her best work ever.

She spent weeks promoting the album. At the same time, Jade returned to work on _The Cul de Sac._ And Tori had agreed to appear on the season premiere of _Robbie and Rex._ Her appearance had been kept a secret, so when she arrived on the set, for the taping, the studio audience greeted her with a standing ovation. Their friends and family were in attendance.

She and Cat treated the audience to an encore when they performed the show's theme song live, with her band backing her.

Tori 's return to the pop charts culminated with her annual holiday concert. She chose Hollywood Arts' new performance hall as the venue. Appropriate, since she helped finance the project. The converted playhouse would also be used for graduation ceremonies. But first, it needed a proper grand opening. Proceeds from her show would going directly to the school. Her way of giving back. She and her friends had spent a lot of their free time helping in the restoration.

Scheduled to open before the start of the school year, Lane delayed the opening until Tori was fully recovered. She was the main attraction. No way could the facility have its grand opening without her.

As the festivities commenced, Tori and her friends ambled through the facility. Her portrait was prominently displayed in the theater's Hall of Fame, along with her friends and other distinguished Hollywood Arts alumni, including Dale. There was even a portrait for the school's first principal, who had passed away some years ago. A tall Christmas tree graced the lobby.

"Wow...this place is amazing!" Trina commented.

"Yeah, they did a really great job fixing it up!" Beck added.

"Hollywood Arts deserves something like this," Robbie stated. He had Rex on his arm.

"Yeah...but they forgot something," the puppet grumbled.

"What would that be, Rex?" Tori asked.

"My picture." His response netted a collective chuckle from the group.

"None of this is even possible without you, Tori," Lane commented, coming over...

"You are gonna blow the fucking roof off this place, baby!" Jade remarked as she and Tori relaxed in Tori's dressing room. "Just like you always do."

Tori peered into Jade's eyes. "I hope so."

"You ready to go out there and give these people the kind of show that only Tori Vega can give them?" Andre asked, sweeping into the room with Carly and the others. She, Jade and Cat were singing backup for Tori. Carly had recently learned she was pregnant.

"You bet she is!" Jade answered quickly.

Tori looked at her friends. "Thanks for being here, guys."

"Well...where the hell else would we be?" Robbie inquired. "You know Hollywood Arts means a lot to us too."

Tori nodded.

Beck touched her arm. "But not as much as you mean to us, Tori."

She met his gaze. "Thank you, Beck."

"We should be thanking you, Tori," Andre chimed in.

"Me? Why?"

It was Jade who answered. "Because, babe, if you don't get into Hollywood Arts, we don't ever meet you. You've changed our lives, Tori...not just mine."

"Jade's right, Tori," Cat agreed. "You made our lives better."

"You gave us someone to look up to," Robbie added. "You made it big before any of us, but you never changed who you are."

"You became our role model," Andre put in. "You became our leader."

"You showed us all that we can follow our dream," Beck chimed in.

Tori cut them off with her index finger. "You guys stop it right now, or you're going to make me cry!"she warned. Her eyes were starting to grow moist.

"Me too," Carly said...

Fifteen minutes later. Tori stood backstage waiting for her cue. Lane and Sikowitz were introducing her. Tori's parents sat with Trina, Mark, Shelby and Heather in the front row. Sam, Melanie and Gibby were here as Carly's guests. One of the perks of being married to Tori Vega's bandleader.

Tori addressed her band before they went on stage. "Guys...thanks for waiting for me."

Luke grinned. "What the hell else were we gonna do, boss?"

"Please don't call me that, OK, Luke?"

"He's right, though," Jessie chimed in. "We would have waited for you, Tori. You gave us all jobs. As you always say...we're like family."

"And... like Jade said earlier, we don't even meet you if it wasn't for Hollywood Arts," Kim added. "Place means a lot to us, too."

Robbie had warmed up the crowd with one of his comedy routines with Rex that led the audience laughing. His old bad comic routine he used when they all had to re audition for Helen. He left the stage to a standing ovation. His friends, cheering the loudest.

"I gotta start watching his show," Shelby said to Trina from their seats...

Beck and Robbie came out on stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, our final performer of the evening really needs no introduction..." Beck began.

"She has amazed us for nearly a decade with her incredible voice," Robbie chimed in. "Her music makes you want to get up and dance, and her ballads are moving and powerful..."

"She is a superstar." Beck continued. He paused. "We nearly lost her, but thankfully...she's still with us and sounding better than ever..."

Robbie again."She is a seven time Grammy winner, an Academy Award winner, and a two time Emmy winner..."

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome ,our dear friend..." Beck spoke again. Then together: _"Tori Vega..."_


	17. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Tori returned to the Grammy Awards in February after a year away. _Forever and Always_ received four nominations: Best Female Pop Vocal Performance. Song, Album and Record of the Year.

"So good to see you back here, Tori," Brian told her before the show.

"Thanks, Brian."

"You ready to show the world Tori Vega is back, babe?" Jade queried. She, Cat, and Carly were singing backup for her once again. this time with Amber. Carly was starting to show.

"You better fucking believe it, baby..."

She opened the show with a stirring performance of the title track _,_ bringing the Staples Center crowd to its feet, and her friends and family to tears.

A half hour into the show, Amber presented the award for Best Female Pop Vocal Performance. Jade squeezed her hand as Amber read the nominees.

"...And, the Grammy goes to..." she flipped open the envelope..."Ohmygod, yes! The Grammy goes to... _Tori Vega!_ _Forever and Always!_ Way to go, Girl!"

Tori began to cry as the applause began. Everyone in the building stood. Beside her, Jade wept and kissed her. "I love you!" Tori embraced her tight, not wanting to let go. Shelby and Trina both swept her into an embrace. Sitting behind her, Andre leaped out of his seat and hugged her so tight, he lifted her off her feet. He had tears in his eyes. Robbie and Beck congratulated her with hugs. Cat squeezed her tight.

"Way to go, _chika_!"

She quickly accepted congratulations from her sisters, who were both crying, Cat, Carly, Robbie, Beck,Allison and her parents before heading up to the stage. She stopped on her way to embrace Brian. TV cameras caught her wiping her eyes as she approached the stage. Amber was waiting for her. She was crying as she embraced her young friend.

Tori kept her composure as the applause overwhelmed her. They remained standing. No one wanted to stop applauding. The loudest applause came from her entourage. When it finally began to subside, she spoke, voice cracking.

"Thank you so much." Her eyes locked on Jade. "So many people I want to thank. The doctors and nurses at Cedars who repaired me and enabled me to resume my life...and career...everyone at Galactic Records for their patience. My fabulous band - you guys are the best - and you're all getting raises - my fans..." she swept her hand out towards the audience, "all of you for your tweets, cards and flowers...thank you all."

"...my family...Mom and Dad, I don't say this enough, but...I love you both very much!"

David and Holly were both crying. They accepted hugs from Lane and Sikowitz...

"...my sisters, Trina and Shelby; the best sisters I could have ever had! Love you!"

Trina and Shelby hugged each other tight. Jade looked stunned when Tori mentioned Peter, Darlene and Lynda.

"...Darcy and Alice, Becca - love ya, girl - Erwin Sikowitz, Lane Alexander, Sam Puckett, Gibby and Lisa Gibson, Sinjin and Marcie Van Cleeve, Burf Mitchell, my dear friend Robbie Shapiro, who gave me a pint of his blood – which saved my life -"

A loud ovation. Cat stood on her toes and kissed him as the TV cameras stayed on him. Jade kissed his cheek. Beck and Andre patted his shoulder.

" – Cat – love you, Kitty – my fabulous writing partner Andre Harris and his wife Carly..." Tori paused. She was getting the signal to wrap it up. She looked at Jade. "And...finally... thank you to the woman whom I have loved since 11th grade; who this past summer gave birth to our beautiful little girl, Katie – my amazing and beautiful wife, Jade! Baby...you have been there from the beginning. I put you through hell when I was fighting for my life, but you, my love, are the reason I am here! You never gave up! You have been my strength...my shining light...my inspiration! Jade, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me! You make my life shine, babe...I love you so much!"

Jade couldn't hold in her tears. "I love you!" she mouthed, wiping away the tears rolling down her face. Carly and Cat both hugged her...

Tori held up her Grammy. "Thank you all for this! It feels _great_ to be back! Thank you..."

Tori spent the rest of the evening celebrating her return to the spotlight with a private party at her parents' home. Everyone she cherished was there – including her in laws. Her Grammys were prominently on display on the mantle. She won four all together, sharing three with Andre. Holly and Lynda took turns being doting grandmothers, watching over Katie, giving Emma a break.

Tori had slipped away from the party for a few minutes. Feeling oddly nostalgic, she found herself in her old bedroom. The walls were still painted purple, but most of the other furniture was at the house. Her old desk was still there. The room was mostly left untouched otherwise; a reminder of where Tori came from. She was sitting on the bed, lost in her thoughts, when Jade breezed into the room.

"Oh...there you are."

"Hey, babe. My turn for diaper duty?"

Jade chucked. "No...my mom took care of it."

"That was nice of her."

Jade nodded. "You OK?"

Tori acknowledged her with a nod and patted the bed. Jade ambled over and sat down. "You remember the first time we were alone in here after we started dating?"

Jade nodded. "I was running lines with you for _Grease_." She slid her hand into Tori's. "Ended up making out right here on the bed."

Tori chuckled. "Yeah until Trina walked in on us."

"I remember. Don't think I have ever seen her that horrified."

"I know."

Tori sighed and swept a strand of hair off Jade's face. "You know, sometimes I wonder if our life together is just a dream, and tomorrow I'm gonna wake up and I'm still 16. Oh...and you still hate me."

Jade caressed Tori's cheek. "I know. I have that same dream sometimes. But then I wake up and there you are beside me and I realize it's not."

"No...it isn't. And I wouldn't trade a moment of my life with you for anything, baby," Tori said. "Not even when you were old angry Jade."

Jade laid her head on Tori's shoulder. "You know what? Neither would I." They touched each other's wedding band. Matching diamonds. Neither spoke for a few minutes.

Tori leaned in and softly kissed her wife's lips, her hand curling around Jade's neck. She gazed into her eyes. "Forever and always, West?"

Jade nodded. "Forever and always, Vega..."


End file.
